The Protectors
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Read the many tales and adventures of the mightiest team ever known! (Wonderbat, Clois, Petebabs, GreenHawk, Pepperony, Leower, Kaira and many other shippings! Rated K for intense violence, but still kid friendly! And Adult friendly!)
1. Introduction

Ahh. The New York bank.

A seemingly tranquil environment on the outside. On the inside, a figure could be seen running towards the window, carrying a sack of money. In a split second, the tranquillity was flipped around and The Mandrill leaped out of the building, landing in the next second. It took him only a moment to sprint in an ape-like fashion to a manhole covering. But a female police officer aimed her taser at him from behind and he paused.

"Freeze! Step away from there!" She demanded.

The Mandrill swiftly turned and held up his cape vampire-style. And in a fashion similar to a certain reptile from the Jungle book, his eyes swirled in some creepy hypnotic color. The woman's eyes turned the same color as well. The Mandrill used his special ability(besides the eye thing), being his pheromones, to knock the officer out. He grunted, then resumed his escape.

PEW! PEW!

The Mandrill jumped as he felt a sharp pain in his rear and did a 180°. He was greeted by the sight of Wasp flying in and Batgirl swooping in on a line.

"So..You're Mandrill? Weird Baboon guy? Pheromone powers? Other stuff? Cool." Batgirl shrugged.

"We're gonna have to ask you to drop the money...or you _will _get your butt kicked." Wasp crossed her arms.

The Mandrill blankly stared at the two girls for well over a minute before bursting out in laughter. "BA HA HA HA HA HAAA! You actually think I'm scared of you?!"

Batgirl pursed her lips. "Definitely scared." She muttered.

"Yep. Scared." Wasp muttered back.

"I'll tear off those smug grins, and then I'll-"

Iron man landed with a loud clank behind them, while Superman and Sora softly did so on either side of him.

The Mandrill...PFFFFFFHA HA HA HAA HAA HAA HA-LOOK AT HIS FACE-HA HA HA HA HAA!

Oh man...sorry!

So after...hehehehee...he made that Face, he jumped back defensively.

"I-I can take you all on! I-"

SLAM!

Wonder woman thudded down to his right.

"I..."

Hawkgirl and Thor landed to his left.

"Uh..."

Batman swooped in dangerously fast to land in front of him. The Mandrill backed away, then gasped as he'd backed right into Antman's giant boot. He backed up again and this time, ended up running into a wall. Or the Hulk glaring down at him.

"I-I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!"

"Poor man of apes. He brings great shame to monkeys everywhere." Thor shook his head, feigning sadness.

"Well Actually monkeys aren't...never mind..." Spider-Man gave up.

"Weellp!" Iron clapped his hands, making a horrible metal sound. "That's one down..."

"And 98 more to go..." Sora sighed. "And that doesn't even include the heartless problem."


	2. Some Assembly Required Part 1

(The first eighteen seconds of the Justice league unlimited plays as metropolis is being invaded by hydra. We see many goons shooting at citizens. Immediately, the instrumentals of Avengers EMH Theme play at 0:11 seconds.)

The world is in chaos,

the planet's close to dead.

Each day there is a loss,

caused by a villains hand.

(Batman and Captain America step in front of hydra, glaring. They laugh at them and point guns until one by one: Hulk, werehog, flash, Leo, Flower, Batgirl, Freakazoid, Deadpool, wonder woman, Ant-man, wasp, hawkgirl green lantern, Iron man, Spider-man, Superman, Martian manhunter, Optimus prime,Supergirl, Bumblebee, Thor,the ninja turtles, Sora, riku and power pack step in too.)

You think you're on your own... but you're never Aloone!

(The heroes charge forward as Cap and bats shout: ) JL-ASSEMBLE!

Together, we will fight as one,

(Thor and Leo strike a Large drone with lightning, while Werehog and hulk smash thru tentacled tanks like paper.)

The battle shall be won

Evil's backed to the wall

( A drone is about to punch a hole in Wonder woman with a drill fist, when a Batarang slices thru its head. Optimus shoves a large drone off it's feet, where green lantern whacks it high in the air for hawkgirl to smash to bits. Michelangelo shouts excitedly as flash hurls him at oncoming goons while Batgirl and Spider-Man ferociously fight alongside Supergirl and Superman.)

Today we will not fall-Tooogether we are strong, Assembled we are Oone

( Deadpool wildly screams as he punches goons along side freakazoid. Power pack finishes taking out a large drone with hulk. Batman front flips over a goon, grabbing his head and throwing him to Spider-Man.)

Tooogether, we are strong- Assembled we are Oone

Toogether we are strong- Assembled we are Oone

( The supreme tentacled tank gets ready to blast them all to smithereens, but Iron Man blasts his all powerful Uni beam, destroying it.)

Tooogether we are strong...

(Iron man hovers above his friends and they all heroically pose for the Daily planet and Bugle.)

ASSEMBLED WE ARE OOONE!

(The main title appears:)

**THE PROTECTERS**

Written and Directed by: Zam the hedgehog

Starring-Stan Lee

Co-starring- Deadpool

* * *

Episode title: Some Assembly Required!

* * *

"Leo?"

"Yep."

"That's an...ironic name for a lion."

"Ironic?" Batgirl asked Pepper Potts. "How?"

"Well...it's the kind of name that people would name a lion, because the star constellation."

"Wow! I'm named after Stars!"

"Lucky. I'm named after what people always think is a bug." Spidey commented, literally swinging in on the conversation.

"Geez, that's tough." Pepper offered.

"You're tellin me."

THOOM.

The Hulk docked onto the ground, like a boat coming in to park, and Sonic skidded to a halt next to him.

"**I beat you here. Pay up.**" The Hulk glared down at Sonic. The Hedgehog rancorously handed him 40 bucks.

"I'm losing my touch..." Sonic's expression brightened when he saw Leo. "Hey! You're that cat I raced the other da-"

"LION."

"Oh. Sorry about that, er, Leo?" He stuck his glove covered paw out. Leo shook it.

"Yep! You're Sonic, right? I understand why you're named that!"

"Yeah. I tend to be that fast sometimes." Sonic took out a chili dog and munched on it like a certain grey hare. Pepper potts checked her watch for the fourteenth time, and scanned the heroes that were already there. Before she could speak, Supergirl and Flash raced in. Each were munching on a Burrito from Tacobell.

"We made it! See? Told you we were fast enough! It's just like when I was back in college..."

"You were smart enough to sneak into college?" Supergirl asked, slurping her root beer.

"Ha Ha. You're a comedian."

"Well..." Pepper weakly smiled at the heroes. "Thank you all for actually bothering to show up on time!...unlike everyone else."

"Greetings, fellow warriors!" Wonder Woman floated down, followed by Thor and Hawkgirl. She was trying to get used to this strange new world she'd put herself in, and try and make friends with the very gender she was supposed to hate.

"Are you ready for the upcoming battles?" Wonder woman smirked at Hulk, patting his shoulder in a friendly matter. Apparently allergic to friendly, he brushed the hand away with a slap.

"**You ready to get a watch?**"

The Amazon and the two that followed her would have started a glaring contest...if burgers hadn't been thrusted in their faces. Wonder woman held a burger that Leo gave her with pure wonder.

"What in Hera's name is this?_?_?"

"It's a Triple Bacon-Cheeburger!...okay, It's a food! You eat it...like him!"

Wonder woman blinked as she stared at Hulk chewing his burger, then at Thor and Hawkgirl eating theirs. She sniffed it for a moment, and took a bite.

"...my goodness!" Diana's smile nearly split her face. "This...this is spectacular! Never before have I tasted such a delectable meal!"

"Hey! I said that same thing!" Leo grinned. "Except shorter!"

"Thank you, small warrior. For this..._Burger._" She tested the words, before taking another bite. The wasp and Antman had walked in a surveyed the scene with mild interest.

"You sure know how to stop fights!" Wasp whispered to the lion, who shrugged and pointed to the burger. Just then, J'onnz floated up from th ground with Ben 10, The TMNT, four kids that no one knew, A girl no one knew, Buzzgirl, Flower and Amy all holding on to make sure they didn't get stuck in cement.

"Ugh, dude...I am going to do that again and again and again later on..." Michelangelo declared.

Amy expression brightened full time when she saw a certain blue body. "SONIIIIC!_!_!"

Pepper smirked. "Oooooh! A girlfriend?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he was tackled like a football player, and Amy's arms hugged his neck like a python. While that happened, Flower greeted Leo with a tight hug.

"Leo! I can't believe you're actually here!" Flower happily exclaimed.

"Well, uh...Yeah, I'm here! I'm just,uh...glad you are." Leo blushed and smiled widely from the hug. From the looks he was getting from a majority of the guys, he would be teased about this. A lot.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here! This is going to be GREAT!" Amy squealed.

"no it won't."

"We'll talk for hours with each other, and play games!"

"your hurting me."

"And then we'll watch movies with all the kissing scenes!"

"please put me down."

"And then-"

"**WHERE'S STARK?!**" Hulk growled, unable to listen to this any longer.

"SORRY! Sorry we're late!" Iron man announced when He, Green Lantern, Superman, Batman, Kairi and Riku touched down. "Really bad traffic problems. You wouldn't believe it!"

"**Alright, that's everybody. Let's get this over with.**"

"Uuum, as much as I hare to ask..." Spider-Man scratched his head. "Where is Deadpool? Or that guy with evil scientist hair?"

SSSSSHHRRRRRRRRRAAAUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOO

Almost everyone ducked when an Army jet flew extremely low to the ground and then soared back up to land ungracefully on a roof. Deadpool teleported to the ground with Freakazoid.

"That's the last time I let you fly the Deadmobile!" Deadpool grumbled.

"Whaaaat?! I've never driven a jet before!"

_I'm afraid it does not matter, for even a two year old could drive one._

"You're taking his side?!"

**_I AM GROOT._**

_"_So what if he drove better than me?- what the heck does that have to do with anything?"

"Thank you, voice in Deadpool's head...uh-oh."

"What?"

"Everyone's giving us the 'You're a psychopath, aren't you' look."

"That can't end well."

"Did you have to invite them?" Batgirl whined. Batman seemed just as reluctant as he, but he said:

"They DID help us save the world...numerous times."

"*sigh* Fair enough." She crossed her arms.

"Any who," Tony began. "I'd like to thank every last one of you for appearing here today! Everyone of you. I...I mean, Batman and I have done some thinking and building these past few days. What we're about to show you is top secret, so don't tell anyone!"

Donatello raised his hand. Tony blinked.

"Uh...yes, purple one?"

"It's Donatello. And if it's it's so top secret, why did you put it out in the busiest part of new York?"

"...welcome to Protector's HQ!"

Iron man presented an amazing 6 story Mansion with the most intricate designing plastered in the granite pillars and walls. Fountains on either side sprayed a mist, almost making the Building shine in it's utter brilliance. A majority of the team could only stare in wonder at this amazing building that they could call their own.

"Geez! Did you buy a 6 star HOTEL from someone?!" Sonic asked.

"Actually...that was my first idea. No, this is-"

KRRRRREEEEENCH

The Hulk shoved the gates inward with one open hand, and lumbered inside the main yard like a grizzly bear. Everyone blinked at this act.

"Okay. That was really RUDE." Tony observed. "And $9,000."

* * *

**OOOOOOOH! I hope you guys liked this!**

**I can't wait to hear from you in the comment section!**


	3. Some Assembly required part 2

"_Good day, Mister Odinson._" Jarvis' voice replied to Thor.

"... What manner of palace is this?"

The rest of the team was silent with awe at this magnificent place they were standing in. It was quite huge on the inside, more so than the outside. A large and tall, fancy stair stood behind them. The insignia 'P' was on the shiny floor.

"This was at first the World's biggest business building, then the Maria Stark foundation. After a little remodeling, Bruce and I decided to make this our HQ."

"This will be the main lobby." Batman added blankly.

"Swanky!" Wasp commented, fluttering around the room.

* * *

"We sort of wanted this to feel like home to you guys, so I put a kitchen in the place. Free of Chefs-_-_"

The Cookery room was pretty humongous. In fact, it was as if a restaurant had once been here and had a very large reputation. One very large and circular table Sat off to the left of them and a counter just as large sat off to the right with the world's largest oven and dishwasher. The most substantial refrigerator was also there...and empty.

"What the? I just filled that..." Tony blinked.

At the counter, a mountain of steaming hot pancakes, waffles, bacon,eggs and biscuits stood in a giant bowl. Deadpool was next to it, cooking more pancakes. Tony shook his head, not wanting to know how he did that so fast.

"Alright, I guess we're going to have a decade's supply of breakfast. Woohoo." Tony said to the baffled teammates.

"Uh, Let's move on Tony." Pepper suggested.

* * *

"And here we have the hallway systems. There are 40 bedrooms, last time I counted, so you'd be quite at home if the chose the right and room service included."

"Uh, some of us have actual homes to live in." Batgirl pointed out.

"I know. They're temporary unless one of our homes blow up."

"Oh."

* * *

"And here we have the main living room: complete with the biggest, longest and comfiest couch ever made. A '160' inch Flat screen, made by me and all the entertainment systems and movies are already paid for."

"Are you serious, Stark?" Antman exasperatedly asked. "This is what you've been working on for a WEEK? A playcenter?"

"Well, there are actually some kids here, Hank. They get bored when they're not fighting crime." Tony rolled his eyes. "And no, this was NOT all I've been working on. Take it away, bats!"

Batman swiftly took out a remote with one, and did what was expected. In a large flash of light, they suddenly found themselves in a large metallic room with numerous computers around them and multiple more to be found below them in a huge circle. When they noticed the windows, their eyes widened incredibly large.

The earth was just outside the window, small as a basketball 5 times it's original size.

"I give you: The Protectors Gaurdtower." Tony presented, sounding like a guy selling a car. "Our 'Binoculars' for spotting villains, natural disasters, and any incoming aliens 24/7. You happy now, Hank?"

"More than that. I'm impressed."

"So am I." Superman observed the galaxy. "Your stockholders know about this, Bruce?"

"A secretive project that donated a large of money to another secretive project from Tony. Then this happened."

"And it's got another Kitchen!" The Flash announced, as he and Wonder woman came out of the elevator with cups in their hands. He thrusted one out to Batman gently. "Ice Mocha?"

"No thanks."

Wonder Woman thoughtfully drank her Mocha. "And we certainly don't have anything like this on Themyscira."

"Stick around, Princess" Flash gestured to himself. "I'll show ya the ropes."

"Hmm. Perhaps I will." She wondered aloud.

"An impressive installation." Green lantern " Most impressive."

"It doesn't stop there, either. We have ID cards for the team members who want to join this officially." Tony told them.

"Count me in." Flash said.

"I'll do it." Were the seperate replies of Wonder Woman, Superman, Hawkgirl, and Thor.

"We'll have to talk with our parents..." Jack power stated, earning a groan from his younger brother.

Buzz girl nodded. "I feel like that's what he'd...I mean, yes I'll do it."

"Finally! I'm part of another team!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Freakazoid yelped.

"Sure." Leo said.

"I will, but I have a two friends that I'd like to talk to. Super powers and stuff."

"And I'll have to talk to my aunt. But YES!"

"Me too." Batgirl nodded.

"Master splinter will have to talk with you." Leonardo told him.

"I have to." Sora explained, with Riku and Kairi nodding. "If heartless show up, we'll have to teach you guys."

"**I'll join.**" The Hulk grunted.

"Yep!" Flower exclaimed.

"You bet I'm joining!" Sonic declared.

"If my sweetiepoo is joining, then so am I!" Amy grinned, strangling Sonic with another hug.

Meanwhile, everyone else stared at Batman, who glared back.

"...I am joining. But only as a 3/4 part-time. If I'm away when you need me, and you WILL need me, give a call."

Superman and Leo noticed that J'onnz was at a window, staring out a distant red dot that he once knew as his home. They walked up to him.

"J'onn? Are you alright?" Superman asked.

"My family and loved ones are all dead. Nothing remains on the surface of my planet. Only death."

Leo frowned." J'onn, I know we'll never replace your family. I don't want to replace them...But, we'd be pretty honored if you could call earth,this place, your home...if you want to, that is..." The lion finished with a smile. The Martian blinked down at him for a long time...then slowly smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you signed up." Superman smiled.

* * *

Back in the living room, our heroes that didn't have talk with anyone first were receiving their cool I.D. cards." These cards use audio and visual satellite tendencies to link with everyone else, so we can talk with each other. Kinda like a iPhone. It also gives you control and full access to the mansion."

Pepper handed one to The Hulk. "Uh, I can show you how it works if-"

He snatched it from her quickly. "**You think I don't know how to work this?!**"

"U-uh, No! I'm sure you do! I just-"

"Hey!" Wonder Woman and Thor marched over. "How dare you show such rudeness towards a woman has been nothing but kind to you?!"

Poor Pepper just glanced in between them. "Uh, Thank-"

"**Just like that,** **Princess.**"

"T'would be wise to treat these ladies with respect!" Thor threatened.

"**Hmm. I'm having trouble telling which is which, BLONDIE.**"

"OOOOOO! You got told, dawg!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Alright! Alright!" Superman exclaimed, and pushed both sides apart. "You three were so busy bickering that you didn't notice Tony pull That up."

The fireplace had raised up, revealing a door.

* * *

"And here we have the sub-levels!"

They traveled down the slightly small elevator, gazing at the the monstrous cavern that rivaled the Batcave in multiple items littered around it with pathways to each one. They finally left the elevator to tour some very large, scientific machines and thingamjigs." I've specialized the science labs to be adaptable with our research. I've made spaces and bought machines for my repulsor work, Batman's...whatever he works on, and Hank's molecular work."

Antman glanced at a machine, apparently a rare machine for him to use alone, and smiled widely.

* * *

"Wow. Big pool!" Batgirl stated, gazing at large tank of water. Slowly, a ship rose from it. It was like the space shuttles used long ago, only much more sleek and orange and white.

"Actually, the pool's on the roof. This is the hangar for our Quinjets. They have automatic weapons systems, shields, and an air speed of Mach 9...For those of us who can't fly."

Everyone blankly stared at him.

"...and we have a maneuver station."

"You mean a gym?"

"...Sort've."

* * *

Maneuver station:

It was too dark for Spider-Man to see clearly. "So, Batgirl..."

"You finally got it right."

"Yeah. So, what do you think of all This? Being on a team and stuff?"

"I think its a good thing. After all, there are a lot of supervillains out there. And what could it hurt to be around friends?"

"We're friends? We just met-"

"It takes an hour to be official friends. So we are. Besides, you seem like a cool guy to be around."

"Heh. Right back at ya...Say, why did they call this 'The Laser-agility test'?"

"_ Because you have to avoid lasers. Don't worry, they won't kill you. But they hurt. A lot." _Tony's voice said on the speakers.

SPIDER SENSE.

"DUCK!" Spidey shouted to Batgirl, who complied. A blue Laser narrowly missed her hair.

"Woah! Thanks! That would've-"

"Yikes!" Spider-Man leaped onto a wall to avoid a green laser, then yanked Batgirl up with a webline, holding her by her waist.

"Geez! I wish I had webshooters!"

"If you want, I can make you some."

"Really? Thanks!"

"_Oh, by the way, did you guys want some music?"_

"...How about Imagine Dragons? Radioactive?"

_"You got it, Batty. Continue._"

So for the rest of the time, the two friends backflipped and somersaulted away from laser fire.

"Wooaoah, Oh! Wooaoah, I'm: Radioactive! Radioactive!"


	4. Some Assembly required Part 3

"My bones..." Deadpool groaned. "Can't...feel them..."

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't that bad..."

"You need to tone down the gym a bit..." Kim possible huffed out.

"Whatever..."

* * *

Back in the gaurdtower...

Most of the team was gathered around a touchscreen table that brightly glowed blue, discussing things over.

"Jarvis, pull up the villains list." Once he did so, Tony began. "A lot of villains escaped the day of the breakout. We've got the white Martians and Mandrill. But we've still got a lot to do."

"Not to mention, Eggman." Sonic muttered.

"You think he's here?" Amy asked.

"Has to be. He's obsessed with following and destroying me."

"Uh, Eggman?" Tony smirked. "Is this some rogue chef or something?"

"Heh. Nah, he's some dumb mad scientist guy. He wants to take over the world, I kick his butt, stuff like that. But as dumb as the guy he is, he gets pretty dangerous sometimes. He's a machine guy, like you Tony."

"And there's the heartless, and whoever controls them now." Sora added.

"Heartless?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes. And there's more." Sora takes a deep breath. "A long time ago, I used to live with my friends Riku and Kairi. We wanted to leave the islands to explore new worlds and we prepared a raft for that. Then, on the night before we were to leave, the islands were attacked by darkness and shadow after, I found a mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, to defend myself with. Using it to fend off the creatures, i headed for a secret cave, where I found Kairi for a brief second, as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends us both out of the cave. The islands were soon destroyed, and I was left adrift, while Riku and Kairi's were lost."

"Wow..." The Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "That is harsh."

"Meanwhile, a guy named King Mickey left his world to deal with the increasing power of darkness and left instructions for some soon-to-be-friends-of-mine: mage Donald Duck and knight Goofy, to find the "key" which was my keyblade. Donald and Goofy used a Gummi Ship to travel to a place called Traverse Town, where it happens I also drifted to. I encountered the creatures again in the town, and eventually met Leon, a swordsman guy who explained to me that they are Heartless, creatures that consume hearts, and that the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of defeating them."

"They eat HEARTS?" Kim asked, repulsed. "With all the blood and stuff?"

"Sometimes." Riku answered nonchalantly.

"The king of Leon's home world, a man named Ansem, was said to have studied the Heartless. Donald and Goofy were approached by Leon's ally Aerith, who also told them who they may be looking for. Soon after, I met Donald and Goofy rather... hastily, and the three of us worked together to take down a large Heartless. From there, we decided to travel together: Donald and Goofy to find Mickey, and i to find Kairi and Riku.

We traveled to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages that the Heartless use to take the hearts of the worlds. A group of villains, led by Maleficent, we're trying seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. At this time Riku had joined, swayed by Maleficent's promises that she would help find Kairi. At the same time, she bred distrust in him, telling him that i had abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade. Riku managed to find Kairi's body, but her heart is missing.

We eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, the home world of Ansem and the headquarters of Maleficent. Riku took the Keyblade from me, claiming that he was fated to have it all along and that i was a "delivery boy". Donald and Goofy, taking their order to follow the "key" seriously, reluctantly left with Riku. I entered the Bastion anyway, then challenged Riku again, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends. My friends returned to me, as did the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku fled.

meanwhile, we engaged and destroyed Maleficent. Then, we soon met a strangely-behaving Riku with a new Keyblade that unlocks hearts. He led us to Kairi's living but unfeeling body; and then reveals himself as completely possessed by Ansem. The newly reformed Ansem explained that Kairi was the last Princess of Heart, and that her missing heart has been trapped within my body since the destruction of Destiny Islands.I defeated Ansem; however, I couldn't seal Hollow Bastion's keyhole because Kairi's heart was still in my body, thus the keyhole remained incomplete. I used Ansem's Keyblade to unlock my heart, releasing both mine and Kairi's heart, but turning myself into a Heartless. Kairi's heart returned to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole; she then returned me to human form by the strength of her heart. We all resolved to follow and end Ansem's plan.

Ansem retreated to the End of the World, the combined fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. When he was found and finally beaten, he explained his belief that darkness is the heart's true essence, and he seeks Kingdom Hearts, the source of all hearts, and therefore the ultimate source of darkness. Ironically, upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, it reveals Light, killing Ansem...however brief that was. Beyond the door were Mickey and Riku, back in control of his own body. They helped Sora us close the door, as there were many Heartless beyond it, but Riku and Mickey had to remain inside to help seal it; and Mickey assureed me that "there will always be a door to the light" and then, when Goofy told me that I can "trust King Mickey", Mickey thanked his oldest friends: "Donald, Goofy, thank you." - as a goodbye from the Mouse King who they thought they'd never see them again. Mickey and i then use our Keyblades to lock the door. The destroyed worlds reconstruct themselves; Kairi was pulled back to the Destiny Islands, and i promised before separating we would all reunite some day...I just didn't expect this huge 'World-merge' would happen."

"Wow." Wasp stared at him. "That was a lot to go through, for you three."

"Indeed it was." Thor polished his helmet some more. "And,uh, how many of these heartless are there?"

"Um, yeeeah...you couldn't count them even you wanted to. They're infinite."

"Infinite?" Antman blinked in shock.

"Yeah, Infinite. Whoever controls an army can send out a few at a time to fight us, but there's a lot more...and why they haven't attacked yet...is beyond me."

"Hmm. We're gonna have to set up a schedule today: to teach us how you kill those things, if there's a way."

Sora nodded, and Stark looked around.

"Alright, if there any other villains or minions we should know about, tell us now."

Leo raised his paw.

"Yes, Leo?"

"Flower and I have an enemy too. He's like The eggman guy you were talking about, but he's a really big cobra. He makes some pretty nasty machines and is bent on cutting me open, to see how I make electricity."

"Ouch. What's his name?"

"Dr. Cutthroat."

"...on a scale of one to ten, how dangerous is he?"

"8."

"Okay. Are there any other questions, comments, or suggestions? Yes, hank?"

"Even if we DO recapture all these villains, where do we put them? The Big house is destroyed. The vault is destroyed! And we still haven't heard anything about the cube!"

"I'm working on that with a colleague of mine. Reed Richards has a theory that's literally out of this dimension: the negative zone."

"Negative zone?" Superman asked. "Funny. One of my father's gifts was a one way portal to the 'Phantom zone'."

"Irony has it's moments,huh?"

"**Too much talking.**" Hulk complained."**We should just go smash these guys!**"

"We don't even know what caused the breakout in the first place! What's to stop it from happening again?!"

"If you're so worried about them escaping again," Batman glowered. "Why haven't you tried looking thru the security systems again? Hmm? Or actually think of some theories?"

Antman was silent.

"Y'know...maybe we should just fight some bad guys and forget the arguing till later..." The Wasp groaned in annoyance.

"**Well, then. At least ONE of you has a brain.**" The Hulk said as he began to leave.

"ENOUGH!" Thor's face twisted to anger and he marched right up to the towering hero. "I have had enough of your petty insults, creature! It ends here!"

"**You wanna go, goldilocks?! LET'S GO!**"

"NO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING WITHOUT OUR SAY!" Superman declared in a voice loud enough to shake the building. "No fighting between members, whatsoever!"

"Besides, we're about to split into two teams and patrol the city for the rest of the day." Tony smiled. "Think of the fun in that!"

Hulk grunted and lumbered towards the kitchen.

* * *

He was just about to finish the bottle of soda, when Banner appeared next to him.

"You know, they don't trust you. These Protectors, when they're done with you, they'll lock you up too."

"**Funny. I remember this being your idea.**" Hulk eyed him.

"...things have changed." He said, before disappearing again.


	5. A day in the life

**Hi, Zam the hedgehog here! I'm glad you guys like this so much! And now here's the fun part: in these short encounters, The protectors will discover a lot of stuff! If you have any encounter suggestions PLEASE tell me them. For now, they'll have a rather hilarious encounter...**

* * *

Half of the group,Which consisted of: Sonic, flash, Leo, Flower, Batgirl, Deadpool, wonder woman,Wasp,green lantern, Iron man, Spider-man, and Martian manhunter; were currently patrolling the northern part of New Gotham in an attempt to discover any crime.

"Your MAIN hobby is making friends?" Wasp asked Leo. She was currently at her small size, and riding on his head as he flew.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"I dunno. You don't have any other things?"

"Collecting some comics."

"No kidding! I collect comics!" Spider-Man said, followed by silence. "...did I just say that?"

"Yeah." Batgirl confirmed. "But don't worry. I'm pretty sure some of us still read them."

"Do playboy magazines count?" Deadpool asked.

BOOSH!

The heroes flinched at the sound of booming. A nearby restaurant had debris around it, throwing up large clouds of dust. They Eventually reached it, landing in the front just as three figures appeared out of the dust:

Some 26 year old lady with a white halter top shirt and short white skirt on, the insignia R plastered on the shirt was one of them. Her pink lavender hair is shaped like a arched whip and a figure that screamed that she's adrama queen and has a diabolical temper.

The next was a 26 year old man of the same height, sporting a full body suit with the same insignia. He had short blue hair, oddly enough and black gloves and boots. Oh. And there was some sort of cat thing too, that held the same look as it's companions.

Both sides stared with blank looks.

"...So Zam..." Deadpool looked at the sky. "Since you're bringing Pokemon into this, can Elsa be my girlfriend later on?"

No.

"No?! Who the heck's gonna be her boyfriend then?!"

Captain America. Or Jack frost.

"Jack frost is cliche, and Captain America's already gonna get with Sharon Carter!"

Does it look like I care if it's cliche? Now get back to the story. They're starting to talk.

"These are the strangest looking Pokemon trainers I've ever seen." The cat thing said.

"Uh, who the heck are you people?" Wasp narrowed her eyes.

"Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth!

That's right!"

The Heroes could do nothing but blink in amusement. It was a bit hilarious to see adults do a little song of sorts, thinking were extremely powerful and all. They themselves looked a bit hilarious. However, they did some property damage.

"I'm afraid you have caused property damage, and must therefore be arrested for your crimes." J'onnz declared.

"Alright! Let's go! Pokemon battle, right here!" Team Rocket demanded.

"Pokemon?" Batgirl asked, completely dumbfounded. "What are you blabbering about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Jessie pointed at Sonic, Leo and Flower. "You Pokemon trainers obviously trained those NEW pokemon! Let's see what they what they can do!"

"Okay, you guys are crazy." Iron man deadpanned. "Why'd you trash the restaurant?"

"The Pokemon health care center? They didn't give us their Pokemon!"

"It's a restaurant."

"But you will give us yours! Charizard! I choose you!" James exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, stern-looking blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. Two fangs are visible when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

Deadpool blankly stared at, slowly took out a rocket launcher, and hit the Charizard with just one.

"Hey!" James shouted as the thing crumpled in pain. "You're not battling right! The Pokemon are supposed to fight!"

"We're not Pokemon! Whatever that is!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"And you are violating the law by creating damage to property!" Green Lantern added. "You're under arrest!"

Team Rocket gulped.


	6. Another part of the day

Wonder Woman couldn't help but feel...impressed by him.

Everything about The Dark Knight was intriguing. This man could give others nightmares, strike down the mightiest of foes, fake his death, use multiple kinds of weapons made by himself and feel no pain...and yet He was nothing more then a regular man. And she was so caught up in staring at the man as she flew beside him running over the rooftops, that she did not notice him glance at her.

"Is there a problem, princess?" Batman asked with no expression. Wonder Woman felt some strange feeling in her cheeks, as if they were...heating up.

"Nothing, I just...find you intriguing is all."

"Intriguing? You're the first to call me that." Noticing her look, he added. "It doesn't offend me."

"Oh. You're welcome..." She trailed off, but felt a desperate need to make conversation with him. "...-"

"You're not so bad yourself. You actually have good fighting techniques and strength. You seem to have come from somewhere distant, it seems..."

"My island." Batman couldn't help but listen to her voice as she talked. There was something about her unknown accent that got his attention. It was...interesting. "There, I was trained both how to fight and why to hate man. But I never looked towards the good in it."

"That's because far too many of us have things that make us dangerous: secrets, uncontrollable strength, and a violent conscience. As well as motives."

"I have a motive for staying and doing good. Do you have a motive?"

Batman was silent for what seemed like minutes. "...I suppose so."

"**AAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The whole group skidded to a halt. Had they just heard a wolf howl?

"Hey! Look!" Amy exclaimed and pointed towards a deep alley way. The dead end was surrounded by odd, large and muscular shaggy figures with wolf heads and poorly put together wings. The growling figures were huddled all around a huddled group of eight people, even on the rooftops. The odd thing however(besides the wolf things) were the people...

They had wings.

Hawkgirl's jaw would hurt later from dropping so fast. Mistaking them for Thanagarians, she quickly regained her composure and dove right into the crowd of wolf things. Batman sighed, then called for his allies to charge as well, which added to the confusion and overall surprise of both wolf thing and...'Thanagarians'.

"Groaaaw!" One tried to leap on Wonder woman. She reared her arm back and the Wolf thing got a free trip to the higher parts of the atmosphere. She remembered the dark knight and turned to see how well he was doing. He heaved a creature over his shoulder and into the head of another one, then savagely kicked one in the gut, and backhanded one that tried to attack from behind. She gasped as one bit ferociously into his arm and launched him into the brick wall. But, he was up on his feet again without any slowness in his movement and began returning the favor to the wolf that hurled him. She turned to see how well that the rest of the team was punching the wolf, but only saw a wolf jump for her. She had no time to react to this tackle when the jaws of the creature closed around her throat. Not being able to breath she tried to pry it off, but it proved to be just as strong as her. The thing growled with satisfaction at her struggling, but suddenly, it leaped off her and covered it's ears with a wine. Thanks to that, it didn't notice the obsidian armored fist zooming to crash into its skull.

"..." Diana's mouth was wide open until Batman offered his hand in much more friendly gesture, despite his usual glare. He helped her up swiftly. "Thank you..Dark Knight."

Batman nodded, but said: "No staring, princess. It isn't very polite of you."

As he turned to continue fighting, Wonder woman finally found a name for the heated feeling in her cheeks.

She would name it..._Blushing._

* * *

_"_They were rather strong foes..." Thor shrugged. "I'll give them that."

"But, we still beat 'em..." Buzzgirl confidently smiled. "Just like we always will..."

"I think we're forgetting the cause of this." Antman pointed at the 8 teens nearby. Upon his statement, one them protectively stepped forward in front of her companions.

She is a 14 year-old that has brown hair,peachy skin and brown eyes. Her height is 5'8" and her brown and white speckled feathered arms has a 13 foot wingspan. She wore a dark brown hoodless jacket, and white shirt with black pants. Her stance was not dangerous, but clearly showed that it could change to that if needed.

"Hey, stay away from us!" She warned.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Hawkgirl reassured. The girl blinked, a bit surprised at Hawkgirl.

"Holy...are you-"

"Yes,yes, I'm from Thanagar!" Hawkgirl told her. Now the girl was confused.

"Thanagar? What is that? I was talking about one of us? A member of some flock."

"No." Hawkgirl looked deeply depressed. "But...I'm Hawkgirl."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a boy came to her side from the group. He looked the same age and by guess, they figured He was second-in-command of the 'Flock'. He wore dark clothing that matched his dark hair and eyes with olive skin along with black wings that have a purple shimmer. He wore a pitch black jacket, the color of the rest of his clothes.

"Wait. What if they're with them?" He whispered. She glanced at him.

"Then they wouldn't have insisted on having them fight the erasers...but it could be a ploy..."

"Well, now that I think about it, I saw a news report on them. They're apparently...Super heroes."

"Yes. We are." Superman warily stepped forward. "And we can help, if needed. We're the protectors. We're here to fight any and all injustice and save lives. My name is Superman. Who are you... if I may ask?"

The girl and boy traded worried looks, then the girl looked back to the team. "...M-my name is Max."

"Max?" Freakazoid laughed. "Isn't that a guy's..."

Everyone glared.

"I mean...that is totally a girl's name! DEFINITELY." He chuckled.

"And this is Fang...one of my...friend." She chose her words carefully. Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks. I thought he was your tour guide."

"Kara..."

"And this is Iggy." Iggy is a 13 yearold boy and third-in-command of the Flock. He is 5'10", has extremely pale skin, whitish-strawberry blonde hair, very light icy blue eyes and his brown feathered arms have a wingspan of 12 feet. He's wearing a Dark blue hoodie and baggy pants of the same color.

"Uh, Hiiiiii." His voice spilled with sarcasm. "I would tell you that you all look just fantastic, buuuut I'd be lying."

"Hmmph! How rude!" Amy crossed her arms.

"Actually, it's called partial blindness. It's really cool. I heard ALL the kids are doing it these days-OW!"

Iggy rubbed the spot where Fang had elbowed him. "I know that was you Fang! I could see it from the corner of my eyes!"

"You'll see it again if you don't behave." He growled.

"And this is Nudge."Nudge is 12 years old has brown skin, and has wild, curly, long, dark brown hair. She wears what looks like an extremely fancy dress and shoes . Her wings are tawny-brown, almost cream colored with soft black stripes.

"Um, Hi."

"And this Gazzy." Gazzy is11 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan/light brown wings with a 10 foot wingspan. He's wearing a reddish brown jacket, Brown shirt, and black pants.

"And this is Gazzy." He said...EXACTLY like Max said. She rolled her eyes and eventually focused them on him.

"Yeah. He's basically a big, ANNOYING parrot. But anyways, here's Dylan and Angel."

Angel is 7 years old with blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Angel is also the biological sister of wings are pure white and are 8 ft across. She's wearing a my little pony dress .Dylan is 12 years of age and "perfect other half", six foot two inches tall with a 15-foot wingspan of dark brown color and has dark-blond hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hi." Dylan nonchalantly greeted.

"Uh, H-Hello." Angel partially hid behind Max's right leg and timidly stared at the heroes.

"What we're these vile villains doing with you?"

"They're erasers..." Fang answered, sounding surprised that he didn't know what they were. "They usually search for people like...well,us."

"You mean they've been hunting you for a while?" Ben 10 questioned, knowing the feeling.

"Yeah..." Max responded cautiously. "A few years, I think."

The heroes exchanged horrified glances, except for Batman, who merely raised an eyebrow. He then walked forward until he was a foot away from Max.

"I think you should come with us."

" And why do you think that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"...because you're kids. My guess is that you haven't had a home for more than a few days. As being so young, you should have a roof over your head. But instead you're probably scrounging around for food and shelter. We can give those and even more: Protection from these...Erasers. You'd be able to stay as long as you like, you can leave if you don't like it, and I would personally ensure that no harm comes to any of you."

Max was motionless, and her expression was blank. She turned to her group, who hesitantly nodded, and back to Batman.

"...I guess we accept...Mr?"

"Batman." He said, and...actually Smiled. He introduced the rest of the team and finished with Wonder Woman. Diana could only stare in pure wonder at the hero. Truly, he was purely...spectacular. He could be deadly and strong, then gentle and generous.

"Come with us..." Batman gently said, which somehow earned a small smile from the new group. "To your new home."

Wonder Woman smiled.

She was going to enjoy being friends with him.


	7. Hulk? Bruce?

The Protectors HQ|11:13 P.M.|

* * *

The Hulk sat on his bed, listening to the sounds of the group of bird kids outside the door. He merely rolled his eyes at their happy enthusiasm and drifted into his thoughts. Thanks to that, his thoughts allowed Banner to enter.

"Welp, he we are. Your new prison. All comfy and everything. I suggest you get used to it. It's not like you're going to leave on your own will anytime soon."

"**...**" The Hulk's anger rate was rising exponentially.

* * *

"Hulk! That's not me! I-it's someone else! Whoever it is, tell the other Protectors! HULK! HULK!_!_!

* * *

The green behemoth abruptly leaped thru his wall and lumbered off.


	8. Some Assembly Required part 4

"You never listen to me! I can't believe you don't think this is cool!" Wasp fluttered.

"Huh?" Antman looked up from his odd looking helmet. "Oh. Yeah,yes! The modifications to the A.I. are cool-"

"Not stupid Ultron!" She returned to normal size. "The Protectors! All the other superheroes?"

"...I'm a scientist, Jan."

"With SUPERPOWERS! On a superhero team!"

"Look, I applaud Iron Man's notion, but he has to understand that we're not a team! We're just...23 strangers I believe."

"22." Leo walked on the ceiling absent mindedly.

Hank looked up and nodded. "Oh...thanks, er..."

"You don't know his name?" Janet smirked. "He's introduced himself to EVERYONE."

"I do. I was just fixing something...darn it. Battery's dead." HANK softly glared a large mechanical tube. "Now how am I supposed to-"

SHRAP.

In a short flash of electricity, the battery was fully charged. Hank looked at Leo with pure Awe, who only grinned.

"Your welcome."

"...um...as I was saying, Jan. We're not really a team! A team takes trust."

"I trust you guys!" Leo sat next to Wasp, who curiously scratched his head.

"I suppose you do. But what about everyone else?"

"...Well...I guess you've got me there. But that's where patience comes in. With time, we'll be not only a team, but possibly a family."

"THAT'S IT!" Wasp exclaimed, forgetting Leo was an actual being and holding him like a stuffed animal. "We're moving into the mansion!"

"What? But Jan, we have a college penthouse-"

"No buts! Firemen sleep in Firehouses!" She declared and promptly walked off.

"She sure is excited." Hank observed.

"Yeah..." Leo shifted from his seat. "Sooo, is Janet your girlfriend or something?"

Hank almost dropped something vital.

"Uh, no. What makes you say that?"

"Almost all your conversation is flirting."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

* * *

"I don't remember putting him on schedule." Tony eyed Nick Fury.

"Well, he asked for a meeting." Pepper shrugged.

"Is something wrong, Fury?" Superman asked. "If this is about-"

"No, it's not. Believe it or not, I actually want your little...team to succeed."

The three leaders exchanged looks.

* * *

Mysteriously...an unseen being strutted around the halls of The Protectors HQ with an outstretched hand. Everywhere she went, the cameras went off, crackling with electricity.

* * *

Thor sat with Wonder woman in the living room, just chatting away about their lives and their royalty.

"And what do you think of the children we took in today?" Thor asked.

"They seem afraid, as if they've been...betrayed multiple times. I hope that here they will trust us."

"Aye. No child should be hunted like that. For years, even."

"_Pardon me, and ? There appears to be a problem." _JARVIS explained.

"What troubles you, ethereal voice?" Diana asked, looking around for no reason.

"_Well, several monitors have gone offline thruout the mansion. I believe someone may be tampering with the systems. We may have an intruder."_

Just then, the Hulk walked by, slightly covered in rubble. Before Wonder Woman could question this though, Thor stood.

"Come, Hulk!Wonder Woman!" He raised his hammer with a smile. "The unseen voice detects an intruder in our sanctuary! Let us patrol, and who knows? You may find battle!"

_Listen to him mock you. You'll see. He'll turn on you..._

Hulk growled loudly whilst he lumbered in an almost Apelike fashion over to them. "** Hulk doesn't battle. He SMASHES. And if you talk to me again, Hammerface, I'LL SMASH YOU!**''

"If you wish to test your mettle against an Asgardian, I will happily oblige." Thor tightened his grip on his hammer. Wonder Woman stepped between them.

"There is NO FIGHTING amongst each other." She declared. Hulk turned and began walking off.

"**I don't need this. I don't need ANYONE. Tell the others: I quit.**"

"W-what?" Diana gasped.

"Hmmph. Good riddance, Dastard." Thor sneered.

"_Incoming call from Pepper potts: _JARVIS told me the Hulk just left the mansion. You have to get him."

"Why?" Wonder Woman asked. "He doesn't take any liking to this place."

"Because he's our responsibility. And with the mood he's in right now, he's liable to tear down the whole city!"

"Very well. " Thor grumbled.

* * *

The two soon located him walking on a sidewalk, and landed in front of him."Hulk! We are to return you to Protectors Mansion!" Wonder Woman declared.

"**Move.**" Hulk shoved past them, only to be stopped by Thor's hand.

"Twas not a request, Hulk."

The muscles in Hulk's right arm moved to pull his arm backwards, and then spring it forward. His already tightened fist crashed with the force of 10 freight trains into Thor's face. Thor's entire body was yanked after his head and soon it all crashed into an abandoned building after narrowly missing a surprised Wonder Woman. Thor got up groggily and stared at a smear of blood on his hand.

He smirked.

* * *

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has a tolerance for Superheroes, you see, but just barely. Sure people could get scared when a group of vigilantes go running around, but your saving lives. I applaud what you three are doing, and behind the scenes, I can do whatever I can to help."

"...Wow." Batman crossed his arms. "We almost believe you."

"You'll help as you manipulate us!" Tony accused.

"Well, good with the bad." Was his reply, before Pepper opened the door to the room. She seemed deeply worried.

"We...uh, have a big...green problem."

Superman rubbed his temples. "I was wondering when he'd start."

Batman stood, going for an open window. "I'll join you later, I'm going to check some things before I meet you."

As he soared off towards the mansion, Tony pulled up a button and slammed down on it, which pulled up a holographic microphone. "Protectors! Assemble!"

* * *

Central Park

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**!_!_!"

Wonder Woman leaned back impossibly far to limbo under Hulk's gigantic left hook, and lassoed his wrist with her lasso. Then, she sprinted behind him and looped around his other wrist, finally tugging as hard as she could while crouching. "Now, Thor!"

The Prince of Asgard leaped forward at 40 mph to backhand/ fronthand several thwacks of his Hammer and catapult him over Wonder Woman's head. The victory was short lived as the behemoth charged forward like a herd of furious bull Elephants and threw Wonder Woman into Thor like a Baseball. With a short leap to land in front of them, he reared back a fist.

"Hulk!" Leo floated in front of his face, making Hulk blink in surprise at his speed. "Whats wrong? Why are you doing this? We haven't attacked you at all!"

THWAM.

Wonder Woman punched him hard enough to make him land in the same spot as before.

"I just said we weren't attacking him!"

She shrugged, then kept her gaze on Hulk and began trudging towards them again. Iron man zoomed in to try pushing against his torso and stopping him, but that only slowed him slightly. Iron man put more power in his rocket boots. "Hulk, Stop! You're causing tons of damage and-

"_Alert. Unknown entity._"

Iron man noticed an odd Yellow glow to Hulk's eyes, and scanned it. Jarvis was right, which worried him. "Hulk, we have to-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**" The jade giant snatched Iron man and repeatedly bashed him into the ground.

BAPOOOOWWWW.

The Hulk flew forward this time, when a certain fist punched him from behind. Superman followed his flight, and brought his fist forward to punch him again, but Hulk's hand swiftly stopped his fist and his feet stopped his movement.

The Kryptonian and strongest hero there is we're in somewhat of a arm wrestle. Superman could not yield, no matter how much he strained to push against him. Hulk could not yield, and he too was straining to push Superman back.

A stream of fire ended the test of strength as it blasted with 260° against Hulk's back, accompanied by Wasp stings. The Hulk let up from Superman to try and uselessly shield himself from the fire and stings.

"There's some sort of energy coming from the Hulk." Iron man explained to several other arriving heroes. "I can't really explain it!"

"And I cannot access his mind." J'onnz stated.

"Wait a sec." Iron man stared at Mjolnir. "The energy! It's just like your Hammer!"

"Tis Dark magic." Thor growled. "The Hulk has been enchanted!"

Antman arrived and clamped a hand around the Hulk, effectively trapping him in his hand. "I take it this is isn't one of those team building exercises, huh?"

A muffled roar responded to his question, joined Antman being flipped onto his back. Hulk hopped onto his head, about to smash his skull in when Hawkgirl showed up to smash his in. He grabbed her mace, twirled her in the air a few times and hurled her into the ground. Superman, Iron man, Supergirl, and Jetray flew towards him from four sides and Antman reached up to grab him from his head. The Hulk smashed both hands together, making a shock wave powerful enough to punch the airborne assailants to the ground. Then he leaped onto Antman's shoulder and socked him onto his back with an earth shaking thud. Sonic barreled into him and they tumbled on the ground. Then, Leo and Flash accompanied him in running around hulk and enveloping him in a Tornado. This plan failed miserably when he Hulk smashed the ground and sent them flying in all directions.

"Leave them alone!" Wasp bravely fired stings at him. The Hulk snarled, swatting at her before crashing his hands together like a cymbal. He opened his hand and prepared to squash Wasp rather ironically...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_!_!" Bruce Banner screamed, finally regaining his portion of control.

Hulk stopped just centimeters from her limp body, shaking his head and blinking. He stared at her, Antman, and the remaining Protectors who stared with confusion. He gently placed her on Antman's chest. When she came to, he'd taken a massive leap...then was out of sight.

"...What the heck was that about?" Kim possible asked, arriving rather late.

"Let me expla-"

Shrink.

Iron man screamed in agony as a rather huge axe embedded itself in his shoulder. He fell backwards, just as rings of light green smoke rose up around each Protector like unbreakable rope. The Heroes gasped in shock and turned to see Thor being blasted by a green ray. Then, he gasped when he found that a green glow had stopped him from picking up Mjolnir.

"Poor Protectors...it seems there is no one to protect you..."

an extremely(emphasis on extremely) beautiful caucasian female appeared from a tall cloud of free smoke. The woman has a slender body, long blonde hair which reaches down to her waist, green eyes and wears pink lipstick as well as a green Asgardian skin tight suit, which leaves her shoulders bare, and a matching mini skirt. She wears tight green arm sleeves that went almost up to her shoulders, and black tights with green circles on the sides and a green tiara. At her side was another evil asgardian: a man of large, muscular size with a moustache, scowling facial features and a bald head. He wears a dark brown coloration of Viking-like clothing, like boots and a wooly shirt and things like that.

His gloved hands ripped the axe away from Iron man and slung over his shoulder, while The Enchantress smirked maliciously at her prisoners.


	9. Here!

**Hi! Zam the Hedgehog here! I have a proposition or 'Job opening' for you guys! I'm going(in da footure) to create a spinoff series of The Protectors! It will be A story that revolves around Young Justice, The Next Avengers, and Runaways which I will call: Young Protectors! The synopsis: the stories, challenges and dramas of a back up team of kid super heroes as they go about their lives alongside The Protectors...sortve alongside. Figure of speech, really.**

**What do I need from you, you ask? Simple. If you want to join my multi co-write for this story, PM me about your interest and I will happily oblige to incorporating you into it as well as giving you additional plans for the story!**

**And to get you guys hyped for what you may join, here's a sneak peek:**

* * *

_Recognized, Robin B01. _

_Recognized, Wolf Spider B011. _

_Recognized, Kid Flash B03. _

_Recognized, X-23 B08._

"Recognized NEH! Recognized BEH!" X-23 sarcastically repeated. "Geez, that things more annoying than One Direction! makes me wanna tear the wires out of it!"

"Join the club." Miles replied thru his Wolf Spider mask.

"Is here?" Robin asked excitedly, and Kid Flash followed up with: "Did he Say anything?"

"He'll be here any second now, guys." James Rogers A.K.A. The winter soldier smiled.

"Actually now." Kal'dur added.

The four that had arrived rushed away. Superboy, M'gann, James and Kal'dur exchanged amused looks before rushing after them as well.

* * *

**Remeber what said earlier! And-**

**Black widow: and thank you...for your cooperation.**

**...really?**

**Black Widow: :-)**


	10. Enchantress

"Previously, on..." Deadpool began.

"Wait! It's supposed to be Hulk's emotional scene and stuff!" Freakazoid interrupted.

"Oh come on! No one wants to hear from him!"

"..."

"...okay, okay! Just quit using that stare..."

* * *

Hulk sat with his back to alleywall. He was more silent than usual, with good reason. He'd almost killed his teammates. The people who protected him. All because of stupid arguments and wanting to be a lone wolf. And now he was...but not like he wanted to...

"Hulk..." he could hear Banner talking. "You have to go back. Look..someone manipulated you. Someone wanted you to fight the Protectors. You have to go back and make sure they're okay..."

"...**everything you said was true, Banner...I AM a monster...**" Hulk softly growled.

"...not if you change this...walk away now...and that is all you ever will be."

* * *

"And now, back to the show!" Deapool exclaimed, whilst his teammates struggled against their smoky bonds. Thor glared at their captors, wishing he could get to Mjoinir. Iron man...just sortve stayed on the ground...paralyzed I guess. Since his suit was not working.

"You DARE to attack us, Amora?!" Thor snarled.

"Wait!" Green Lantern stared between them. "You know these people?!"

"Yes! The Enchantress and her executioner! They are Asgardians." Thor explained.

"I don't think I like the sound of executioner too much." Spidey gulped.

"You're not alone, man." Flash agreed.

"Why have you come here?!" Thor demanded. Enchantress smirked even wider, pretending to inspect her fingernails.

"Why, when we heard you favored Midgard more than your home world, we decided to stop by and see what all the fuss was about!" She suddenly blasted him with a spike of green magic, failing to notice one of her prisoners using their Electronic powers to travel out of the smoke rope and into a street lamp. Leo lunged out of a moment later and sank his teeth into Enchantress' arm.

"GAH!" She lost her focus and All of the Protectors were freed. "How DARE you attack me?!"

Leo released his jaw hold on her. "Like this." Was all he said before biting her again with more force. The Executioneer was about to reach for the lion when Batman appeared in a heavily promoted suit, hurled himself into him, and began an onslaught of punches. Enchantress somehow ripped Leo away from her, and tried to shield herself from the lasers of Supergirl.

THOOM!

Everyone noticed That dust had risen up in the midst of their battle. A huge figure lumbered out of the dust cloud, and no one could believe it: Hulk had returned. The Excutioneer smirked, knocked Batman away and stood in a battle stance only to be clobbered by Hulk repeatedly. The Enchantress gulped as Thor's hammer returned to him, and quickly thrust her hands in the air. Surprisingly, an army of Heartless rose up from the ground, with a green glow to their coal black bodies.

"Heartless?!" Sora exclaimed, wondering how she had access to them.

"Looks like we get that practice fighting them early!" Sonic shrugged, then rammed into one like a saw. Everyone else began to do more or less the same thing, attacking their enemies while testing to see if they were destroyed. The heartless were indeed destroyed too, as Enchantress angrily noticed. She also noticed Thor growl at her with a raised, electric spitting hammer and turned to face him.

"Do you really think you frighten me, Thor? Your powers are NOTHING compared to mine!"

"I was not aiming for you, WITCH." Thor's electricity crackles in Iron man and he rose to hit jet propelled boots.

"_Power at 400% capacity, sir._"

"...well. How 'bout that?" Tony smirked, then tackled a huge group of heartless with missiles and grenades. Thor meanwhile, raised a thick finger to point behind Enchantress. "And while I shall not attack you, it would seem that she will."

Wonder Woman very briefly, yet triumphantly laughed when Enchantress turned around right into her massive punch. Enchantress narrowed her eyes To slits, and her hands were engulfed in green flame. Wonder Woman held up her lasso menacingly.

Enchantress charged forward swiping at Wonder Woman's face with a fist. The woman dodged swiftly and trapped her wrist in her magic rope. Pulling hard on the rope, Enchantress repeatedly punched herself in the face. Then, she whirled around at lightning speed and yanked on the lasso. Wonder Woman was yanked as well and Enchantress' hand gripped her neck.

"Did you really think you were going to stop me?" Enchantress smirked. "I am beyond too powerful for you to-_-_"

THOOM.

The Enchantress picked herself off the ground from 20 feet away, noticing that the Hulk was starting to lung towards her. The familiar Yellow glow appeared around his head, and he stopped his advance immediately. "Now...why don't you do me a favor and destroy them all..."

"**...NO-ONE CONTROLS THE HUUULK!_!_!"**

Massive chunks of the ground went flying, one in particular striking Enchantress rather forcefully in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her. She lay crumpled and unconscious on the ground, as the heartless disintegrated...whatever was left of them, that is. Iron man and Thor stared at her, then each other.

"Weeeell...as a band used to say...another one bites the dust." Iron man crossed his arms.

"Ah, because her face is in the dirt?"

"Uh,no it's because...actually...that works too."

"LOOK OUT!"

The Excutioneer swatted the heroes to the side in a matter of seconds. He picked up Enchantress, literally ripped a hole in the air with axe and leaped inside.

"Did he just...rip a hole in the air?" Freakazoid asked aloud.

"Sure does look like it." Amy shrugged. "Who were those people, Thor?"

"The Enchantress and her Executioner. They take great pleasure in causing me pain." Thor explained, turning to smile widely at Hulk and pat his shoulders. "You did well, Friend Hulk! Truly YOU are an admirable ally!-"

"**Nothing's changed.**" The Hulk declared. "**All of you; Every last one of you thought I was a monster!**"

"I didn't!" Leo grinned, although that smile disintegrated quickly.

"**You guys were gonna take me down! There's nothing different about you guys from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ross..**." The Jade Giant began stomping away from them. "**Except they were honest about it."**

When he was a little more than 15 feet away, The Hulk immediately leaped up and off into the night sky. Eventually, the heroes could no longer see him...those that weren't Krytonian or Lion.

The Flash sighed. "Well...that was a terrible second day."

"I agree." Wonder Woman agreed.

"Not to mention the fact that I'll have to leave as soon as possible." Sora told them. "If she has heartless, who knows who else has them?"

"Well, I've been working on a deep space jet for a while..." Iron man stated. "I could have it ready tomorrow..."

And to the rest of the team, he announced: "For now, why don't we all go back to the mansion for a while...?"

* * *

**Sorry Bout da crappy ending...at least I thought it was crappy. Next chap will tease what world they're going to...**


	11. Frozen: Meeting Anna

The small sound of tiny feet skipping thru the halls of the castle echoed endlessly. The little redhead girl beamed with who knows how much happiness in the world and hummed a nice little tune in her head. Her doll-carrying arms swayed front and back as she skipped around, and so did her pigtails. Finally she came to the large window, grinning with even more happiness when she noticed the fresh snow outside. She ran as fast as she could to the one door she always visited for as long as she could remember, taking one huge breath.

"Elsaaa?" Anna knocked six times quickly, a 'Bump-bum-budum-bum-BUMP!'

"_Do you want to build a snowmaaaaaan?_?" She sweetly sang, jumping excitedly in front of the door. "_Come on let's go and plaaaaaay!_!"

Anna got on her knees and peered under the door, looking for her platinum blonde older sister. "_I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone awaaaaaay!"_

Anna Sat with her back to the door, sadly but briefly playing with her dolls. "_We used to be best buddies!...and now we're not. I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyy!_"

The energetic girl jumped up again beamed at the door. "_Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan? It doesn't have to be a snowmaaaan!"_

"...G-Go away, Anna..." Was the only quiet, gloomy reply.

"...*sniffle*..._o-okay, byyyyye..._" 4 year old's happy expression disappeared without a trace, and soon after she did too.

* * *

"There..." The King finished placing the gloves on Elsa's tiny hands. "See, conceal it..."

"Dont feel it..." She sadly said after.

"Don't let it show." They said in unison.

* * *

11 years later

"_Do you want to build a snowmaaaaan?_" Anna asked, pedaling a bike. "_Or ride a bike around the haaalls?_"

Anna hopped off and skipped to a random table below a portrait. " _I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-_Hang in there, Joan!"

Joan frowned.

"_ Yknow it gets a little lonely...in these empty rooms, watching the hours tick byyyyyy..."_

* * *

"N-no! I-it's getting stronger!" Elsa's eyes watered with tears, as she sat in a tight ball in the corner. Her parents cautiously advanced, trying not to lose their footing. The King started to reach out towards her with a hand.

"Getting upset will only make it worse...just try-"

"N-No! Stay away from m-me!..." Elsa began uncontrollably sobbing, burying her face in her arms and knees. "I-I...I-I d-don't...want to h-hurt you..."

The King and Queen exchanged heartbroken glances at each other, then at their crying daughter.

* * *

5 years later...

Princess Anna ran past the door to Elsa's room, pausing for a long time. Should she ask her to come out again?...no, too many years had gone by. There was no way she'd come out to say anything to her anymore... so, she forgot her for the moment and sprinted to her parent's: who were packing for a trip to Corona.

Anna tightly hugged her mother and father. "See you in two weeks!...and be sure to say to our cousin!"

"Of course, Anna! That shall be the first thing we say to Rapunzel." Her mother chuckled.

* * *

Elsa's smile was...much less mirthful. More like she was trying to smile, but her anxiety gave it away.

"D-Do you have to g-go?" She stuttered out, hugging her arms to herself.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." The King reassured. "We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

A raging thunder storm at sea...

A destroyed ship...

The pictures of the King and Queen veiled...

And their funerals held on a dark, gloomy day...

* * *

...kock, kock,kock...

"...E-Elsa?" 19 year old Anna wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"_P-Please...I know you're in theere...people are a-asking where y-you've beeeen..." _Anna closed her eyes, but her tears of absolute pain still leaked out. "_...*sniffle*...th-they say h-have courage...a-and I'm trying t-to...I'm r-right out here for you...just_..."

Her red, tear soaked eyes floated from her hands To the door. "_...j-just let me iiiiiiin..."_

Anna pressed his back to the door, slowly sliding down to sit against it while her voice continued to crack and her tears continued to flow out from her eyes.

"..._w-we only have e-each other...I-it's j-just you and me...What are we going to dooooooooooo...?"_

Finally, Anna slowly immersed her face in her hands, the sounds of her crying heard everywhere within the castle. The poor young woman was so confused...why was she so alone All these years?... Why was her sister so intent on staying away from her...why did she want to be alone...

and why, of all things, did her life have to be so terrible?

"...D-Do...D-Do you w-want t-to b-build a snowman...?" Anna choked out.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Elsa sobbed as well...wishing she could tell her sister. Ever since that day, all she wanted to tell her...to beg her her for forgiveness for what she had done to her. She wanted to wanted to end her suffering...her horrible pain...her own power...that terrible day...and once or twice...Elsa thought about ending her life...

But there was nothing she did at the moment...besides releasing her tears and shuddering Sith sadness...

* * *

"_I know it all ends tomorrooow, __So it has to be todaaay!" _Anna sang, unusually happy for some reason and because she was actually outside. She still couldn't believe the wonderful feeling of the summer heat on her shoulders and the wind billowing her dress. "_Cause for the first time in foreveeer...__For the first time in foreveeeer! : __Nothing's in my waaaaaaaaaaaa-"_

Deadpool's scarlet boot shot out and tripped her. Anna shrieked, falling over and landing roughly on her face.

"HAHAHAAA!" The Mercenary laughed as she slowly got to her knees. "THAT'S FOR THE ANNOYING SONG YOU SUNG AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! IN! YOUR!-"

Spider-Man set his foot down, watching Deadpool fly into the water with a huge splash and Flower quickly helped Anna to her high heels. The young woman gingerly touched her face, feeling some slight pain at her cheeks.

"Ugh... that...that stupid, meany jerk!" Anna growled/muttered to herself before her eyes fell on Flower. "...uuuum..."

"Crap!" Spider-Man, Sora and Wasp said simultaneously. "She saw!

"Um, what's your name?" Flower asked, surprisingly calm.

"...Anna. Princess Anna." Anna cautiously replied, not sure what to make of the talking animal.

"Well, there's no need to be afraid. My name is Flower." The lion smiled widely. " I like your pigtails!"

"...really?" Anna lightly tugged on her left pigtail, smiling like she was talking to a person and not a talking lion. "Well, everyone says it'll make me look younger, so I decided to go with it! And your name is Flower? That's a really nice name!"

"Thanks! Oh, and these are my friends! Spidey, Sora and Janet! That guy Spidey kicked In the water was Deadpool."

"HA! I TRIPPED A PRINCESS-GLARBARSGSGDH" Deadpool was kicked back in.

"So, anyways," Flower continued. "We're here for..."

"My sister's coronation?"

"...Yes! Although we'll probably stay hidden. Don't want to draw attention!" The lioness chuckled nervously.

"That's great! You'll probably be less noticed at her Coronation party, though." Anna shrugged, then looked at each of them. "...um...if I can ask...how did you get here?"

* * *

**I almost cried writing this chap. The FEELS...**

**Flashback will be next chap!**

**Spoiler: I plan to have a huge, mushy friendship between Leo and Elsa later on! Try and imagine that so you'll be prepared for it!**


	12. Frozen:Turn for Worse

(The first eighteen seconds of the Justice League unlimited plays as metropolis is being invaded by hydra. We see many goons shooting at citizens. Immediately, the instrumentals of Avengers EMH Theme play at 0:11 seconds.)

The world is in chaos,

the planet's close to dead.

Each day there is a loss,

caused by a villains hand.

(Batman and Captain America step in front of hydra, glaring. They laugh at them and point guns until one by one: Hulk, werehog, flash, Leo, Flower, Batgirl, Freakazoid, Deadpool, wonder woman, Ant-man, wasp, hawkgirl green lantern, Iron man, Spider-man, Superman, Martian manhunter, Optimus prime,Supergirl, Bumblebee, Thor,the ninja turtles, Sora, riku and power pack step in too.)

You think you're on your own... but you're never Aloone!

(The heroes charge forward as Cap and bats shout: ) JL-ASSEMBLE!

Together, we will fight as one,

(Thor and Leo strike a Large drone with lightning, while Werehog and hulk smash thru tentacled tanks like paper.)

The battle shall be won

Evil's backed to the wall

( A drone is about to punch a hole in Wonder woman with a drill fist, when a Batarang slices thru its head. Optimus shoves a large drone off it's feet, where green lantern whacks it high in the air for hawkgirl to smash to bits. Michelangelo shouts excitedly as flash hurls him at oncoming goons while Batgirl and Spider-Man ferociously fight alongside Supergirl and Superman.)

Today we will not fall-Tooogether we are strong, Assembled we are Oone

( Deadpool wildly screams as he punches goons along side freakazoid. Power pack finishes taking out a large drone with hulk. Batman front flips over a goon, grabbing his head and throwing him to Spider-Man.)

Tooogether, we are strong- Assembled we are Oone

Toogether we are strong- Assembled we are Oone

( The supreme tentacled tank gets ready to blast them all to smithereens, but Iron Man blasts his all powerful Uni beam, destroying it.)

Tooogether we are strong...

(Iron man hovers above his friends and they all heroically pose for the Daily planet and Bugle.)

ASSEMBLED WE ARE OOONE!

(The main title appears:)

**THE PROTECTERS**

Written and Directed by: Zam the hedgehog

Starring-Stan Lee

Co-starring- Deadpool

* * *

Episode title: Meeting Elsa!

* * *

"This gummi ship can fly preeety good." Janet observed the view from the Windows. The infinite, star-sprinkled reaches of space always seemed to amaze her to no end. All the things To be explored were all sitting out there, waiting for them to reach it.

"Yeah. And are those colorful moons world's?" Leo asked, pointing to one that had the insignia of a Castle on it. Sora nodded, although this was one world he'd never seen before. Oh well, worth exploring.

"Just hurry up and get there!" Deadpool yawned. "I have o figure out who be buddies with and who To shoot in the eyeballs."

_Heh, Heh! You said Balls!_

Hey! My story! My narration!

"We'll arrive soon...provided we don't run into trouble." Sora told him. Everyone cautiously scanned the infinite blackness.

"Uuuum, what KIND of trouble?" Wasp asked.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRR

"Ugh! Did someone poot in space?!" Deadpool yelled.

Outside, a whale-like creature swam forward towards the ship. Small lasers fired from it's back and barely missed the gummi ship. Sora gritted his teeth as he took several sharp turns, but another Heartless whale appeared, and another. The Keyblade weilder fired back with his own weapons, but barely missed as well. However, someone was going to be hit...and it didn't look like the Heartless.

"We're never gonna make it there!" Janet exclaimed, and Leo's ears twitched. The lion put on a determined look and marched towards the pod bay doors.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Flower nearly screamed.

"Sora! Keep going towards the world! I'm gonna make sure they don't stop you, and then I'll catch up with you later!" Leo shouted, then flew out with a streak of yellow.

As they entered the atmosphere, the lion cub lunged at a whale and grabbed it's tail. With a massive roar, he flung it at one, which crashed into another. Laser fire made him yelp in slight pain, then a bit of annoyance. He instantaneously grabbed the tough skin of the whale, digging his claws into it and heaving it like a baseball bat. The whales were whacked and beat senseless until they were all floating in a pile. The Lion's hair softly glowed a yellow color, and his eyes glowed brighter. In a millisecond, a thick bolt of lightning raced from Leo's jaws and hit the pile of heartless.

SSSSSSSSSSHRKOASHSHSOOOOSM...

Leo triumphantly grinned at...What remained of the heartless and floated towards the world his friends were in.

* * *

"...let's just say that how we got here is complicated." Flower began. "And leave it at that."

"Um...okay." Anna shrugged. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, But I reeeeally have to go. I need to go to be with my sister. Y'know, for the coronation?"

"Oh!" Sora chuckled. "Of course! We'll probably see you later, and talk some more I guess. And we're really sorry about Deadpool..."

"Oh, that's alright! " Anna waved a hand dismissively. "He's just lucky I don't banish him."

"Uh, right." Spidey glared at Deadpool, who was dumping water out of his boots. "Well, we'll see you later..."

Anna watched them go, then was silent for a few moments. "Now...where was I...?... oh right!"

She started running again, smiling so wide that it nearly split her face. "_For the first time in foreveeeeer, nothing's in my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_-"

A horse knocked her over and into a boat.

"Oh, come OOON!" She groaned. "Can't I get a break around he...he..."

Anna's eyes were resembling the moon, as there was man on the fancy horse;handsome, slender and generally good looking. Whilst he is well built, he wasn't your ' incredible hulk'.he has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose and one or two at his cheeks. He also has auburn hair, sideburns and green "dreamy"(not MY vocab) eyes. The Man on the horse wears dark blue trousers, shiny black boots, a fancy magenta cravate, a blue shirt, and a light gray-and-black jacket. His face showed concern for her, the girl lying at a crooked angle in the boat.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"...H-Hey!" She said, not able to keep her eyes from traveling up and down his figure. "Uh-heh, heh! I'm,uh, no, no I-I'm a-alright!"

"A-are you certain?" He hopped off his horse and advanced onto the boat.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Of course!" Her smile grew wider, as well as the blushing on her freckled cheeks. "Y'know I'm actually...great."

"Very well, then." The man held out a gloved hand to her. Anna internally shuddered, and took his hand. Once she was lifted to her feet, he gasped.

"Oh! I-I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He half bowed.

"Uh, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle!" She announced, doing a...curtsy, I guess. Hans gasped again.

"Princess? My lady!" Hans suddenly bowed low. Before Anna could respond, the horse bowed as well, unintentionally making the boat lean at a large angle. Hans fell on top of Anna, which was both hilarious and rather disgusting.

"Oh! I...um...eh..." was both of their replies to the awkward position. The Horse realized it's error and abruptly set them upright, tossing Anna onto Hans. Yet another hilariously disgusting position.

"...weeeell, this awkward." Anna nervously giggled. "I mean, not you! No! Definitely not you! No, im a-awkward-_-_Very klutsy! You're gorgeous!...wait, WHAT?"

"Uh, I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess with my horse..." Hans helped Anna up, frowning deeply. "...and every moment after."

"Oh! Psssh! That's no big deal! It's perfectly fiiine!" Anna steeped off the boat, brushing her dress off. "I-I'm not THAT princess! I mean, if you hit my sister Elsa, it'd be like a 'YEEESH!' Moment, Y'know?...oh. Hi, horsie! But luckily, it's just...me!"

"Just you, huh?" Hans began smiling again, which caused a dopey grin to spread On Anna's lips. The only thing that broke the smile was the sound of bells ringing in the distance.

"... .GOSH!" She shrieked, starting to Sprint off. "I have to- I need to- doh! I have to, um, go now!...Bye!"

Hans waved goodbye, until he noticed the horse waving too. Then, he plummeted towards water.

* * *

"Deadpool! If you don't put that sniper away!"

"But what if someone comes up and pays me for this! We'll be rich!"

"No! We need to figure how this world works, find the keyhole and seal it!"

"Don't you mean lock it?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Guys! I think it's starting."

The small group watched curiously from their perched position in the balcony parts of the building. Several important people were standing around the audience of several hundred regular looking people. In the front on stage, they saw a man in a white robe holding a crown and a short staff, and a sphere thingy, Princess Anna and someone next to her...whom of which, they guessed was her older sister.

Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a five foot 9 inch, slender and yet curvy figure, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and (almost albino)pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Anna). Today, she wears a dark teal colored dress with a sweetheart bodice sporting bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, and her hair was kept back in a very,very,veeeery elaborate bun with a blue ribbon woven into it. On her hands were light teal gloves that go with her outfit, hugging her delicate hands.

"homina,homina,homina!" Deadpool whispered to himself.

**Tingly feeling engaged.**

WHAT DID I SAY NOT TOO LONG AGO?!

"Just look at those cuuurves..." Deadpool drooled. "So...squishy..."

"You're disgusting." Flower quietly gagged.

Meanwhile, Elsa bowed to have the crown placed on her head then stood up straight again. For some reasons she was sweating, even though the room was below average temperature. Her hands were shaking slightly and her eyes were darting around. The man in the robe presented the short staff and sphere thingy on a dark green pillow. Elsa began to reach for them

"Ahem." The man eyed her hands. "The gloves, your majesty."

Elsa silently gulped and stared at her glove covered hands. Hesitantly, she took them off and placed them on the pillow. Then, she picked up the staff and sphere before Turing to the crowd with a fearful frown. As the man chanted some coronation words in a language I don't understand, Elsa glanced down at her hands. When that happened, the smallest gasp of fear escaped her red lips and just as the man said 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle', her gloves were back on and the items were back on the pillow.

"Hmmm..." Flower narrowed her binocular vision eyes at the items.

Was that frost?

* * *

CORONATION PARTY...

"Now, THIS is pretty good." Janet commented, sipping on wine.

Anna shrugged, smiling as usual. "Well, I wouldn't know since I can't drink it yet. But I'm pretty sure you're right!"

"And, uh, we can't thank you enough for letting us come here." Sora added.

"And I can't thank you enough for keeping Deadpool out."

"Neither can I."

"But I wish Flower could be in here..." Anna frowned. "She was awful nice."

Before Sora could respond, Anna glanced around and spotted Elsa near the Throne of the room. The younger sister glanced back st her new friends, already starting to move towards her. "Uh, can I talk to you guys later? Thanks, bye!"

Anna's foot eventually lost track of where she was going, which wasn't good at all. The only sign that she'd stepped on someone Else's foot was a slight yelp. She whirled around, holding a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I am SO sorry, sir!"

"It's OK, it's not that bad as you think, Princess." The man nodded slightly.

Anna sighs in relief and then continues her advance. The man turns his head and looks at you. "Isn't she a nevous one?" He chuckles, then winks and Whispers after he put's his hand on the side of his face:" Don't think it's the last you see me!...and no, I'm not a bad guy."

Anna eventually skidded to a halt when a man stood next to Elsa, announcing: "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Then he spotted Anna. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna gulped, then nervously stood on the steps. The man frowned, gently pushed her next to her sister and walked off...leaving nothing but awkward silence.

Now what? What could Anna say? Where could She begin anyways?! It's not like you see a person after years of not talking, walk up to them and Say-_-_

"H-Hi."

Anna neck almost snapped from turning so fast. She looked around for a moment, then back to Elsa, who was shyly smiling. "Hi? Hi me? Oh. Hi!"

Award silence...

"You, um...you look beautiful." Elsa softly declared.

"Oh! Thank you. You're beautifuller! I mean, not fuller but...you're More beautiful."

"Heh heh!" She giggled. "Thank you...so...this is what a party looks like."

"Yeah...it's a little warmer..." Anna observed, the excitement from talking with her sister showing on her face.

"And what is that wonderful smell?"

The two sisters closed their eyes and inhaled deeply, taking the scent that I find terrible.

"Mmmm...chocolate." They said simultaneously, then giggled with each other. After that died down, Anna opened her mouth to say something, when the man from before coughed politely.

"Queen Elsa," he gestured to a short man with a lanky figure, outrageously fancy dressing and a face that looked Einstein. "The Duke of Weaseltown-"

"Wesleton! Duke of _Wesleton._" The man corrected. "And as Arendelle's best trade partner, i would personally like to offer you...your first dance!"

The man did...Something that barely counted as a dance, causing his wig to fly around on his head...and make the sisters stifle their laughter.

"I thank you for the offer, but I don't dance..." Elsa shyly said. "...But my sister does."

"That's right-wait, what?!"

And that's how Anna was dragged into a series of peacock-monkey-squirrel-cow dances. Janet tsked, shaking her head at the scene.

"That poor princess."

"Tortured by the chicken-cow." Spider-Man solemnly added.

About 8 minutes later, Anna somehow dragged herself out and back towards her softly snickering older sister. "You did that on purpose."

"Uh, no I didn't." She replied innocently.

"Ugh. I hurt all over now...but this...this is so nice!" Anna smiled lovingly at her sister. "I just wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Me too..." Elsa's smile rapidly disappeared, replaced a deep look of sadness. "...but...but it can't..."

Anna expression mimicked hers as she reached for her arm."But, why not? We-"

"It Can't!" Elsa yanked herself away, glaring slightly at Anna. "It just can't, Anna!...it just can't..."

Anna felt like her heart was torn, when Elsa snapped at her like that. Sora blinked, then narrowed his eyes at this, nudging his friends. Anna sighed, and began walk away from Elsa, who looked like regretted snapping.

"Uh, e-excuse me minute..." Anna quickly walked off, sniflling and rubbing her eyes with her Lost in her thoughts was she, that she flinched when Janet touched her shoulder.

"Hey. Are you alright?" The woman asked cautiously.

"I-I...yes. I a-_-_"

A person dancing bumped Anna away from Wasp and almost to the ground, if a familiar glove hadn't caught her waist. "Hans!"

"...okaaay. I'll just leave you two alone." Janet smiled, then awkwardly walked off.

"Glad I caught you. I almost thought I wouldn't see you again!" He sighed happily. "Say, would you like to take a walk? Talk as well?"

Anna smiled again.

* * *

"12?" Anna repeated, astonished. "You have TWELVE brothers?"

"Yeah." Hans nodded. "Three of them treated me like I was invisible. For years."

"Yikes...that's tough." Anna frowned.

"Well, that's what brothers do."

"Heh. Same here." Anna shrugged. "My sister and I were really close once...then she just...just shut me out...and I. Don't know why..."

Hans took one of Anna's hands, trying to comfort her. "I won't shut you out."

His comforting must've work, because that contagious smile of hers returned full force on her lips. She stood up, nervously staring at him. "...uh...c-can I say something crazy?"

"I like crazy." The Prince chuckled.

Hooray...duo singing.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you...

_I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like..._  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue...

But with you...

But with you  
I found my place...

I see your face...

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

With you!

With you!

With you!

With you!

Love is an open door...

I mean it's crazy...

What?

We finish each other's —

Sandwiches!

_That's what I was gonna say!_

I've never met someone —

Who thinks so much like me!

_Jinx!_  
_Jinx again!_

Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

You —

And I —

Were —

Just —

Meant to be!

Say goodbye...

Say goodbye...

To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

With you!

With you!

With you!

With you!

Love is an open door..."

Hans takes her hand again.

"_Can I say something crazy?"_ He gets down on one knee."_ Will you marry me?"_

" _Can I say something even crazier?...Yes!"_

* * *

2 minutes later...

Anna excitedly walks with Hans back in the room, eventually running into the trio again. "Hi guys!"

"My, aren't you the happy little Barbie doll!" Spidey joked, not that she knew what a Barbie was. "What's making you miss smiley?"

"You'll see!" She winked, before following Hans again. Sora twitched when he saw Hans. There was something odd about him...a sense of darkness.

"Oh! Elsa!...I mean, Queen Elsa!" Anna got her attention. "This is Prince Hans of the southern isles!"

"An honor, ma'am." He bowed slightly. "We would, uh, like your-"

"Blessing for our marriage!" Anna hugged him.

Elsa, and even the heroes felt their jaws drop.

"Wait, w-what?"

"Oh, we have so much to plan! We'll have to make a huge cake with 20 different kinds of frosting on it and flowers everywhere!" The Princess began.

"Anna!"

"And then we'll need to figure out where to live! Oh, I know! How about here?"

"Anna!"

"And then we need to bring your twelve brother's here and-_-_"

"Anna!" Elsa finally got her attention. "Just slow down...no one is bringing any brothers to Arendelle and NO ONE is getting married."

"What?!" Anna shrieked. "B-but why?!"

"This is not gonna end well." Spiderman muttered.

"Look, can I talk to you?" Elsa asked politely. "In private?"

"...no." Anna glared, hugging Hans' arm tightly. "I'm sure you can tell the both US!"

Elsa blinked in shock, then her original expression returned. "Okay, fine. You can't marry someone you just met!"

Anna scoffed. "You can if it's true love!"

"Oh please, Anna!" Elsa rolled her eyes in frustration. "What could you possibly know about true love?!"

"More than YOU!" Anna raised her voice. "All you know is how to shut people out for years!"

"This is DEFINITELY not going to end well."

Elsa was silent, her eyes wide and starting to well with tears. "...you ask for my blessing, and I will not give it. Now...I must go." The queen started to walk past them, until Hans tried to reason.

"Queen Elsa, if I may-_-_"

"No, you may not!" Elsa snapped, then looked around her sadly. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"No!" Anna tried to grab Elsa's hand, but only snatched her glove off. The Queen gasped with horrible fear, trying to get it back.

"Ah! Anna, give it back!"

"Elsa, please!" Tears leaked from Anna's eyes. "I...I can't k-keep living This!"

Elsa felt tears fall from her own eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Then opened it again. "...then leave."

A gasp echoed throughout the room, especially in Anna. How could She say that?! They were sisters!

"...Why?!" Anna cried as Elsa hurried towards the door. "Why do you do this?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU SHUT ME OUT?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!_!_!"

Elsa's ungloved arm whirled around on reflex. In those split seconds, actual icicles sprang up from the ground under her arm stopped short of the guests at the party, the pointy ends threatening to cut them. The Heroes and Anna blinked in astonishment, while everyone else looked in Horror.

"S-sorcery!" The Duke of Weselton glared.

Elsa gasped loudly clutching her hand to herself and gazing at the horrified expressions, lastly seeing her sister. Elsa could look at them no longer, and fled thru the doors. Sora leaped into action soon after...or over the icicles.

Wait! Come back!" He called after her, as the heroes ran down the hallway. Behind her, Familiar spoltches of black rose from the ground. The heroes slashed at the heartless as Anna appeared frantically looking around.

"W-where's Elsa?!" She cried. "Where is She?!"

* * *

Pandemonium.

The crowds outside had also witnessed the queen's icy powers and naturally screamed in horror and ran around frantically. The Heroes explained the situation to the two who had to wait outside in the dark of night.

"She had ice powers?!" Flower exclaimed.

"That's cool. No pun intended."

"We need to find her." Sora explained. "She could be one of the important tthings we need to lock the keyhole of this world!"

"You're going to search for Elsa?!" Anna overheard them. "You're taking me with you!"

"But..." Sora started.

"Please...I know I...must have hurt my sister somehow...I have to..."

"...okay. you can come."

"It's snowing!" The Duke screamed. "She's cursed this land!"

"No she hasn't!" Anna declared. "But I will try to stop this...I am going after her."

"What? Anna it's too dangerous!" Hans reasoned.

"Oh, Elsa isn't dangerous!" Anna reassured. "And I have them to help me!There's nothing that could go wrong!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Hans!" She smiled. "Now, I'll leave you in charge until I get back. Look after arendelle."

"This chapter sure is moving fast..." Deadpool muttered. "And where's that Leo guy?"

* * *

All will be explained...next chapter!


	13. Frozen: Let it Go

Now, I should probably explain Leo's absence.

Since time moves faster In Arendelle, Leo finally entered the atmosphere around the same time that Elsa ran off, causing winter in the middle of summer. And I realize that it doesn't explain why he didn't run or fly at hypersonic speeds to reach them. Well, it appears that snow has a bad effect on his flight and speed (just like being in water three hours) as he realized when he was falling towards the two feet of snow on the ground. Now he was stalking thru the snow, much like a mountain lion in winter, and scanning the dark horizon for signs of life.

"Geez. I can't see anything with this snowing." Leo said to himself, trying to smell something. Then, he had a scent. It was human, and definitely close by. He looked to his right and saw a feminine figure walking thru the light snow, her long cape sweeping behind her. The lion cub was about to say something, but was distracted by sudden music, like a piano, appearing from nowhere. He looked around confused, as The figure began singing.

"_...the snow glows whiite on the mountain side, not a footpriiint to be seeen..." Elsa sniffled. "...a kingdom of isolation..and it looks like: I'm the queen... The Wind is hoowling like this swirling storm insiiiide...couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I triiiied..."_

The Lion frowned at her words, and tone of voice. Her words were sincere and saddening, while her tone sounded as if she'd cry any second now. Leo made a silent step towards her, about to say something.

_"...Don't let them in, Don't let them see!" _Elsa mimicked her parents, staring at her remaining glove. "_Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them knooooooow!"_

The queen yanked the glove off, letting it soar into the wind.

"_Well now they Knooooow!" _ Leo's jaws fell wide open when her made an upwards thrusting motion, and icy dust flew from her hand and into the air. His eyes remained glued to her other hand as well, since they both did the same.

"_Let it gooo!" _She sang, then created a small yet familiar snowman...at least to her. "_Let it goo! Can't hold it back anymooore!"_

_" Let it gooo! Let it goo-ooo!"_The Queen thrust hands in the air one at a time and icy designs flew in the air. Then she pulled her hands down and the designs fell like snow._ Turn away and slam the doo-oor! I don't caare..What they're going to saaay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa nonchalantly took off the red cape and tossed it into the wind as she walked. "_The cold never bothered me anyway._"

As the ominous yet catchy music went up and on, Leo felt a bit of Deja vu. In fact, it was like he was looking at himself...from the past, of course. Oh, how foolish he was back then...but I'll go into more detail on his thoughts later.

"_...It's funny how some distances..make everything seem smaaall!"_ Elsa seemed to obliviously walk towards a steep, snowy valley edge. Leo prepared himself incase she fell, watching as she turned and walked backwards happily. "_and the fears that once controlled mee, can't get to me at Aaa-aaall!"_

Elsa turned back around 5 feet from the edge, rearing her arms back as if taking a breath. "_It's time to see what I can do!"_ Elsa thrust her arms out, creating a icy tall and spiky staircase to the other side of the short valley, then made her way to it."_ To test the liimits and break through!"_

Leo watched as she stopped short of the first step, guessing that she noticed the spikes. "_No right; no wrong-_-_No rules for meeee!" _Elsa's excited smile grew wider when she stepped once, and the spikes disappeared to leave a clean, shiny look to it. She looked up, very happy with her discovery. "_Iii'm FREEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"Let it goooo!" _ The queen ran up the stairs, 'cleaning' the steps and followed silently by Leo...who growing more sad by the second. "_Let it gooooo! I am one with the wind and skyyyy-yyyyy!"_

It didn't take long to reach the top and the other side. Once she did, Elsa looked at her surroundings, feeling much more impressed than before. "_Let it gooo! Let it gooo-ooo!" _The Queen shouted/sang. "_You'll never seee my cryyyy!"_

Leo had barely set a cautious paw on the snow before Elsa took a short run forward, lifting her foot and stomping the ground as hard as possible.

"_HERE I STAAAAND!" _ a gigantic ice snowflake spread out from under their feet like a ripple in a pond. "_And here I'll staaay! Let the storm raage ooooon!..."_

Elsa slowly pulled her arms in the air. Ice pillars gradually pushed the floor up beneath them and rose high in the air. Several other pillars grew on the snowflake-floor and widened to become walls, while other pillars stood in front of the walls to hold up the roof. Leo snapped out of his pitying, saddened thoughts when he found that there would be fewer places to hide. He leaped behind a pillar as Elsa spun in a sort of dance, making the floor glow a bit purple.

"_My power flurries through the aaair into the grooooooooound!" _The young woman thrust her arms up once more, hurtling intricate and flawless designs up the walls and inner pillars. "_My soul is Spiralling in Frozen Fractals all aroo-oound!"_

The designs finally met in the middle of the roof, mashing downwards against each other. This caused a very large chandelier to form, bearing Sharp but delicately made parts and pieces. "_My one thought crystalizes like an icy blaaaaaaast!"_

_"I'm never going back..." _ Elsa took off her crown abruptly, gazing at it. Leo could tell memories came with that crown, as her expression softened for a moment. He had no idea at the time that was thinking of her people, her own home...and the friendly sister she'd left behind. Elsa blinked away the tears and hurled the crown away a few seconds later. " _The past in the PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_!_!"_

Somehow, the queen pulled very hard on the hair she kept in a bun. It unfurled and she rubbed her head slightly, making her hair slightly wild looking. "_LET IT GOOO!_! _ Let it goo-oo!_!" Elsa' s hair was now a huge and very long side braid woven like a thick blanket, and sprinkled with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head( Also including one split curl above her forehead). The young lion was astonished, although his crestfallen feelings were starting to grow for her...

"_And I'll rise like the break of daaa-aawn!" _ Once again, Elsa's hands rose slowly. Her dress was enveloped to the bottom of her neck with a blue glow. When the glow dissipated, She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress, while At the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Elsa started to refix her sleeves, now a powder blue color and refused her shoes into ice slippers. "_Let it gooo! Let it GOO-OOO!_! _That perfect giiirl is gooo-oone!_!_!"_

Leo had forgotten to remain hidden and absentmindedly ventured out from behind the pillar, as he felt more and more sad for this woman. Elsa paid no attention to this, and strutted regally with a swing of her hips towards the open balcony. Finally, as the rays of the dawning Sun beamed on the balcony, Elsa raised her arms high in the air as if presenting herself to the world.

"_HERE I STAAAAND!" _Her arms gradually came to her side's as she practically screamed. "_IN THE LII-IIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_!_!_!"

Elsa took one final step, feeling as proud, confident and more free than ever before.

"_Let the storm RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!_!_!_!_!"

Ending the song, the Queen smugly smirked at the horizon."_The cold never bothered me anyway._"

Snow Queen Elsa turned sharply on her heels, slammed the balcony doors behind her...and stopped. Leo blinked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't hiding...and that Elsa could see him. The two said nothing, just standing and gazing at each other...

"...Hi!" Leo brightly smiled.

"...w-w-what?...w...w-what?" Elsa stammered repeatedly, her eyes as large as...I don't know. "W-what...are you?!"

"Well geez...that's a nice way to ask." Leo frowned, for a short moment before smiling once more. "I'm a lighting Lion. It's natural to talk."

Elsa wasn't sure what to make of this...cat thing. She gave a half-glare. "And just HOW did you get in here?"

"Oh. You were so busy singing, that I decided to follow you. You almost fell off a cliff at one point." He innocently stood on his hind legs, smiling wider.

"...um..okay...y-you need to leave. Now." She demanded. THAT caused him to frown.

"What?! But we just met! I promise I won't hurt you!" He told her.

"Its...I-It's not you. I don't want anyone near me...I want to be alone so I can control this power..." Elsa said sadly. "And not hurt anyone...like I already have..."

To the queens utter surprise, he smiled again. "Oh! It's so nice of you to care about me. But you don't have to worry!" He held up a paw and created a ball of lightning. He bounced it a few times in front of her astonished eyes. "See? I'm pretty sure a little snow won't-"

"Y-You have powers?!" She almost shrieked.

"Yeah, and I-"

"Like ME?!"

"Well, yours is ice so-"

"And you can CONTROL it?!"

"This interrupting of yours is very annoying."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Elsa said, as a wide grin grew on her lips. "This is...this is great! M-maybe you can teach me!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "To do...?"

"To control these powers!" She smiled wider, grasping his shoulders gently. "You're already doing amazing with that...ball thing! Maybe you can help me control it so I don't have worry hurting anyone again!...C-can you help me?"

Leo gulped. As a lightning lion, he knew how to control his abilities from the moment he was born. HUMANS, were entirely different. Who knows how long it would take for her to learn? Years, maybe?!

But when he looked at her, and into her eyes, the lion could tell she was desperate for help...and possibly a friend. If there was one thing he wouldn't turn down, it was a friendship waiting to be had. And helping comes with it.

So, he patted her shoulder with a paw and gave his highly contagious smile. "Ma'am, I swear that I will not leave until I teach you how to control your powers...even if it kills me."

She gulped.

"But I'm pretty sure I won't die!" He hastily added. "...say, I never introduced myself! My name's Leo! What's yours?"

"M-My name is Elsa." The Queen smiled, feeling that this was the start of a whole new life for her...


	14. Frozen: The search Begins

"ELSAAAAAAAAA!_!_!"

Anna never took her eyes off the snowy scenery before her. Her sister HAD to be here. She HAD to! But where exactly could she be? In a shack? At another castle? In a cave? Under that rock? Behind that tree?...In Deadpool's flapping mouth, perhaps?

"WILL YOU QUIT SCREAMING LIKE THAT?!" Deapool screamed. "YOU'LL CAUSE AN AVALANCE! WHISPER QUIETLY LIKE ME!..."

"Deadpool be quiet! WE can't dicuss the heartl-...our things with you talking!" Sora bellowed, with Spidey, Janet and Flower glaring in agreement.

"oh fine!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "just making conversation.."

"You make too much of it already." Janet turned to Anna, who seemed more focused on looking for tracks than the conversation disagreement. "And don't you worry Anna. We'll find Elsa eventually. I mean, come ooon! How big can this place be?"

"It's a kingdom." The mercenary of the group deadpanned. " It's really, really huge."

"...*sigh*.." Anna's crestfallen look only worsened. And the glares did the same.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine, Deadpool..." Spider-man rolled his eyes, causing the man to do the same back.

"Yeah, yeah-and you guys are a pain in my aaAAAAAAAAAH!" Deadpool screamed like a little girl and leaped backwards...thanks to him spotting a small white bunny sniffing the ground.

Before the rest of the heroes could get out a laugh, he suddenly catapulted two semi-automatics into his hands and shot at all but the Bunny and his allies. His aim was still rather close so anything that could move at fast speeds had to do some dodging that even stunt actors wouldn't do. The sound of bullets flying at an infinite speed blasted thru the once tranquil air. The Bunny had long since scrambled off with a heart attack, But Deadpool still shot after the poor creature.

"HOW YA LIKE YER TRIX CEREAL NOW,HUH?!" Deadpool laughed hysterically. "TRY LUCKY CHARMS NEXT TIME!_!_! OR THAT TIGER CRAP! OR HONEY ACORN CHEERIO'S!"

He finally stopped and admired his loud handiwork, turning to the people behind him.

"Don't worry guys! I taught that Bugs bunny wannabe a thing or-"

Spider-Man broke his nose with a we'll placed punch.


	15. Frozen: Closer than before

"So..." Leo rubbed his paws together. "I think I'll begin by asking of your experience with your powers! How often do you use them?"

Elsa sighed, gazing down at her slender albino hands. "Well...only twice before a while ago when I made this castle...and both times are separated by more than 12 years. That,um, D-doesn't hinder anything does it?"

"Naaah. Of course not!" Leo dismissively waved a paw. "C'mon, let's take a walk!"

* * *

"You see, I can control my skills all the time! But they work best with Inner peace!" Leo gently walked on all fours. "For example, if I imagine im eating my favorite food, my powers have a calm flow to it."

He stopped and sat in front of her."in short, what makes you happy?"

Elsa was silent, smiling softly. It was obviously her sister that made her happy; that innocence and playfulness in her. The snow queen felt her hands rise, and ice did the same, coming up from the ground. Smaller pieces grew from the side as Elsa closed her eyes and imagined more. "My sister..."

Leo's bright smile grew. She'd created an Icetree. "Great! Keep thinking of her!"

A terrible mistake.

Elsa soon thought back to that horrible incident when they were younger. The tree started to crack and splinter as her hands came to the sides of her head, her eyes closing even tighter. The tree eventually fell apart all together, and Elsa's saddened eyes looked at Leo.

"I...I-it's no use...I just...I can't-"

PIFF.

Elsa flinched and her eyes widened. A well aimed snowball leaped from Leo's paw and smacked her in the ribs. It didn't hurt, but she was stunned that Lion had done it so unexpectedly.

"Just because you made a mistake..." he began. "Doesn't mean you've made a disaster. It means you've learned something."

"L-Learned what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"That you don't do so well when you're fearful,sad , excited or anxious." Leo smirked. "The four things I'll get you used to."

* * *

Elsa felt some small ray of deja vu. She couldn't really remember the last time she had a snowball fight, but this seemed mighty familiar.

PFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFPFFT.

A small yelp escaped her lips when she narrowly dodged the raining balls of snow. She slightly glared at Leo.

"You know you haven't thrown any, right Elsa? And by throw, I mean create and catapult."

"What?" She asked. "But what if I do something wrong? I don't...I don't want you hurt."

"And I'm pretty sure you don't want a snowball hitting you. Try it! Trust me, nothing will go wrong!" The lion cub reassured.

Elsa gulped and pointed her fingers at the ground. A small clump of snow rose in the air and she twirled her fingers. The new packed and sculpted together, creating a snowball. The queen hesitated, then trust her arms at Leo. The ball smacked him straight in the face and knocked him backwards. She rushed over immediately.

"No!" She almost cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean-"

Elsa trailed off with a raised eyebrow as Leo chuckled. And it wasn't long before he got to his feet again. "Are you kidding? I was waiting for that! You just created a snowball...while being NERVOUS!"

"I...I did..." Realization made her smile widely.

"But..." He added reached down casually. "You fail to prepare for my...SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Elsa dodged the snowball he threw and sprinted away, a smile still present on her face. They each threw snowballs, each one missing or hitting their intended target. Leo's snowball collided with Elsa's collarbone and she gasped at the freezing cold while Leo laughed a bit.

"Ha ha! I thought the cold never bothered you!" He joked, holding his side's.

Elsa's red lips curled into a mischievous grin after she brushed off the snow. She held her hands above her head and collected a huge clump of snow from the ground. It began to morph as Leo's laughing continued. He finally stopped, watching with horror as she finished the gigantic snowball...

And brought it down like a hammer.

"HA!" She laughed, forgetting her fear of hurting him. "Who's bothered now?"

Elsa spotted movement and a white blur rushed out seemingly(keyword seemingly) from the snow pile. It rushed down the hill into the more wooded areas, and Elsa ran as fast her dress would allow while grinning mischeviously. "Don't think you're getting away that easily, Leo!"

Meanwhile, behind her was Leo, who finally freed himself from the snow pile.

Elsa formed a snowball in her hands and threw it perfectly. "Hey! Slow down!"

GRGRGRGRGRGR...

Elsa gasped loudly when a wolf instead of a lion cub turned around. It's fur was pure white, and on all fours it stood taller than Leo would. It's lips were curled back into a ferocious snarl and Instead moving away from her, it moved towards her. Elsa was about try using her ice powers.

GRGGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR...

Elsa's already light skin paled even more. 8 wolves came to stand as a complete circle around her with their pack leader. Thanks to the horrible fear rising in her, her powers didn't work. Her lack of focus was rendering her helpless to the pack of wolves.

'_Alright Elsa...j-just stay calm...and try focus-'_

Elsa snapped back to reality when the pack leader made a horrible noise and lunged at her with sharp, gaping jaws. Elsa barely dodged when claws raked her shoulder with a stinging pain. She cried out in pain, the snow around her slightly churning. Neither her nor the wolves seemed to notice that, and the Alpha signaled for another wolf to creep towards her hungrily. Elsa whispered and shut her eyelids tightly.

WHUMF...GURRRGURRRRRGUURRRRGURRRRGURRRRGURRRR...

Wondering why she hadn't felt any pain, she assumed she was dead. Then realized that if she was dead, how would she hear that sound? The Queen opened one eye, then the other wide open.

Leo was standing protectively in front of her on all fours, glaring pure death at the wolves and emitting a nightmare-making growl. The Wolf that was supposed to attack her was lying limp against a dented tree, while the other wolves had turned their glares from Elsa to the Lion cub.

"...GARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Leo roared. One the wolves snarled in reply and charged forward, followed by almost all of them. To put distance between Elsa and the wolves, Leo charged forward much quicker and met them 12 feet from Elsa.

She watched as he batted one's snout and hurled it backwards while jumping up to avoid the snapping jaws of another. Leo savagely bit into the spinal area of the wolf he dodged and dragged it to the ground. Briefly rearing on his hind legs, he batted it's chin and sent it sprawling with a massive gash. Leo himself was batted on his back and kicked with all his force to catapult that wolf several feet away. He whirled with extreme agility to halt a wolf's charge with sharp claws snagging it's nose slightly. It whined and speed it's nose as Leo leaped and turned in midair, then put his front paws on the ground to punch out with his hind legs. Like an angry bull, he roared and rammed his head into the stomach of a fourth wolf. It too flew backwards and slammed with terrible force into into the final four of them. The eight wolves all scampered off into the woods with massive whimpering. Leo snorted at them as they ran off and turned to Elsa, about to walk over to her.

SHARSH!

"NO!" Elsa screamed in horror, while Leo did it with pain. The Alpha wolf had stuck to the shadows until now, and had bitten into his hind leg. The Alpha growled deeply, flinging the lion into the ground repeatedly. By the time the alpha was done, Leo was limp in the snow. The Queen felt both sadness and new fear when the wolf turned its attention to her.

A grave mistake.

Leo moved as fast as his muscles allowed, and his jaws clamped around the alpha's throat. The Wolf struggled ferociously and clawed at Leo's stomach with all it's strength. Leo, in turn shook as hard as he could with a tightened grip and caused the wolf to go limp. With a toss of his head, the wolf was flung far over the treetops.

Elsa was speechless. And her jaw had dropped.

"...huff...huff...huff..." Leo breathed heavily, somehow able to slowly trot towards her. His eyes fell upon the wound at her shoulder and he moved closer to it. Elsa flinched when he began licking her shoulder.

Amazingly, her wound closed up rather slowly as he licked it more. Soon, there was no evidence of a wound there in the first place and all that was left was Leo's bright smile returning.

"...y-you..." She felt her eyes water, and already leak. "...you saved me..."

"Yep!" He said brightly.

"...B-But...why?" Elsa asked, sadly confused.

Leo raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Why not? You needed help, so I helped you. And I always help my friends...no matter how deadly things get...Besides , you'd do the same for me...wouldn't you?"

Elsa immediately felt ashamed, not able to make eye contact. "...I-I'm sorry...but no...I really am sorry. It's just that, we are friends...but I only met you over an hour ago...you...y-you could have killed yourself...just for me?"

"...Yeah. If anyone doesn't deserve death right now, it's you." Leo sincerely said. "...you've gone thru some horrible things...I can tell that much. And not too long ago, you said yourself that you were beginning a new life. When I promised to you, I didn't just promise to teach you...I promised to make your life better as well. Even if you think I'm a...partial stranger, I'll always think of you as someone I've known forever."

Elsa had no verbal reply for Leo when he said that. The Queen could only stare at him as a warm feeling began to fill her entire body. It was as if a cold she'd felt for years...a cold that had lasted so long that she'd gotten used to had melted away...Making a bright smile take her lips.

"Leo...that's...that's the nicest thing anyone's...ever done for me..." Elsa told him, wiping her eyes. She suddenly giggled and hugged the Lion tightly. "...Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Leo chuckled, hugging her with the same tightness. "You're welcome Elsa..."

They stayed like that for a minute or two, just friends sharing a simple yet deeply complex hug. Elsa finally released him and stood up with a smile.

"...So, now what?"

Leo thought for a moment. He'd have to go look for his friends eventually...but he felt that he couldn't leave her. Not yet, at least. Maybe later they could both go down to the distant kingdom.

"Well, I think we've had enough outdoor experience. Maybe I'll teach you some more things inside." He shrugged with his grin still present.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "I'd like that."

"Okay! Last one there has to endure a brainfreeze!" The Lion declared and immediately took off for the castle. Elsa gasped, shouted a brief 'WAIT! YOU DIDN'T SAY 'READY SET GO!', and moved as fast as she could after him.


	16. Frozen: Enlisting Help

"ELSAAAAAA! It's me, Anna! Y'know...the sister who didn't mean to make you freeze summer! I'm sorry! It's all my f-fault...even though it was your fault mostly for not telling me...she's a stinker..."

"Anna?...We're really sorry about your horse running away after...Y'know." Flower apologized.

"Oh, that's alright. Idiocy happens, right?" Anna shrugged, then fell silent as she looked around as if to find someone.

"...You're worried about her." The lion began.

"About Elsa?...yes, I am. I mean, I don't know why she ran away...whwhen I saw her powers, she stared straight at me...no one else. As if she feared something would happen to me a second time...but...I never saw her powers..."

"Never? Didn't you two share or a room or something...?"

"I wish it was at least 'or something'..." Anna shrugged, and her eyes began to cloud over. "She..never talked to me. She always left the room when I appeared. For years I begged her to come out...and she'd either be silent or just to...to leave...the worst times were when I was little...and had nightmares. I'd...I'd cry at her door...but she still didn't answer..."

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up memories...Do you think that she hurt you in the past somehow? and that's...why you've been alone...?" Flower chose her words cautiously.

"I highly doubt that. Elsa's careful." Anna told her...just before falling a small dip that was packed with snow. Flower suppressed a giggle as Anna sat there in torso high snow, then proceeded to help her out.

"No offense, Anna, but you on the other hand..."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." Anna grumbled, although with a small grin.

Meanwhile, a little ways behind was Wasp, Sora, Spider-man and Deadpool(who had a web over his mouth and a no-gun privalages) and the four were cautiously discussing their thoughts.

" I can't believe it. She has super powers!" Wasp exclaimed. "Actual super powers! Like us! And she caused winter too! How are we gonna deal with that?"

"I'm not sure just yet." Sora said. "I'm having trouble trying to figure things out. What if she isn't all she looks to be? What if she doesn't have good intentions?"

"Anna seems to think her sister isn't evil, right?" Spider-man asked them.

Sora nodded. "That is true...but from what we ALSO heard from Anna, Elsa kept her away for years! Apparently never talked to her or anything. For years!"

"That's harsh." Wasp sadly commented. "Like really, really harsh."

"Exactly my point." Sora agreed. "What if Elsa has darkness in her heart and it's been showing physically by her actions and also filling up inside?"

"You're saying..." Spider-man caught on.

"She could be the reason the heartless are showing up everywhere! Or why Leo is missing...but...for Anna's sake, I don't wanna jump to conclusions. We'll see what happens...we'll see. And I don't want any of you telling Anna. I don't want to frighten her."

* * *

"We'll see snow forever!" Wasp groaned, glaring at the stuff they'd been walking thru for the past five hours. It was night now and they felt as if they hadn't gotten any closer to the snowy mountain on the horizon. "I mean seriously?!"

"I know right?!" Anna joined in her whining. " I mean...sure you guys are slightly dressed for the occasion, but COME OOON! Why couldn't Elsa have..._Tropical _powers; where she just make white sand appear here and there, or bring some nice warm..._Fire!_"

The group followed her excited line of vision to something not too far off and slightly hidden by snowy trees. It was smoke rising in the air like a skyscraper, and the familiar glow of plasma. Before the smiling group could take a step, the snow supporting them on the tall hill shifted Immediately. Long story short, they tumbled down the side in frenzy of snow and screaming. The four Protectors reached the bottom and halted. AS luck would have it, Anna halted...riiight in a stream.

"Anna! Are you alright?!"

"...s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Anna lept out of the water and shivered some more. She raised an eyebrow at the snickering of her odd friends...until she noticed her frozen dress." It's not that funny, guys."

After a few minutes of Anna waddling towards the location of the fire and even louder snickering, The group arrived at the location. It was a cabin of some sort with light blasting out from the windows. There were two signs hanging from chains, but they were covered in snow. They all stepped onto the porch of the cabin, not sure of this place could be. Spider-man reached up and shook the signs a little, clearing the signs before they all said:

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post..."

Anna excitedly pointed at the last sign: "OOH! And Sauna!"

"...Maaaybe Later, Anna." Spidey told her.

Inside, there was absolutely nothing but warm air. Warm air and some of the strangest objects in the world: like multicolored hats, stuffed lizards and paint cans as well as tons of other things I don't want to Imaginate and write down. The group seemed so lost in all the items that they almost jumped when someone spoke to them:

"Woohoo!" There was a large, fair skinned, pink nosed, blond haired, sideburned and a mustached man, with light blue eyes sitting behind a counter and staring at them with a wide smile and a german accent. "Big summer blow out! Half-price swimsuits, and a lotion balm of my own invention...Ja?"

"oooh. Great! Um, But I need boots. Winter boots," Anna told Oaken. "and a winter dress, mittens and hat, please."

"And BEEF JERKEY!" Deadpool practically shouted. Spider-man jumped.

"how did you...I don't wanna know..."

"Vhat would be in our vinter department...and isle 7."

"Good man!" Deadpool ran off.

Anna walked to the nearly empty Winter department and took what looked like her size from a chair along with boots and other such items, before she walked back to the counter with Deadpool...who somehow paid for his Beef Jerkey.

"So, um Have you seen anyone else like, oh, I dunno-the queen come by here?" Anna asked hopefully.

Oaken's smile remained on his face. "Only people crazy enough to be out in this weather are you six, Ma'am."

"Geez..." Spider-man rolled his eyes. "You're so kind."

The door swung open inviting both cold wind and a six foot two man covered in snow to barge in. They could barely see his face or the blonde hair or the grey winter clothing on him as he marched inside the trading post. While the group blinked at the sudden entrance, Oaken smiled wider.

"oh! You and this fellow! Yoohoo! Big summer blowout!"

The man continued marching in and right up to Anna. She leaned back as he leaned closer to her, trying to whistle or twiddle her fingers. The eyes of the man(the only thing visible since he wore a scarf over his mouth) glared at her with annoyance.

"...carrots,"

"...wait, what?" She tilted her head.

"CARROTS. BEHIND YOU."

"oh!" Anna nervously leaped out of his way and allowed him to grab the carrots from the counter shelf, and then dump them on counter as he stalked towards the winter department. Oaken chuckled lightly.

"Ah, a real howler in july, ja? Wherever could it be coming from?" He asked nonchalantly.

"The north mountain." The man said nonchalantly, earning an exchange of looks from the group, especially Anna. He had seen what was happening up there?

"That'll be Forty." Oaken told him.

"Forty?! No, it's 10!"

"Oh dear! This is from our vinter department." Oaken smiled sadly. "Their supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about problems?!" The man deadpanned, and gestured his four-seater sled with ice outside. "I sell ICE for a living."

"*snicker*..." Deadpool nearly on his beef jerkey.

"Eh heh heh! Ice? Wow! I mean, that must reeeally tough for you right...uh..." Anna trailed off when the man glared again. "...uh, that's..that's unfortunate."

"Still forty." Oaken continued. "But I will throw in a trip to Oaken Sauna! Yoo-hoo! Hi family!"

A bunch of people half naked in towels waved back from inside.

"...C'mon, man!" The man begged. "Ten's all I got! Help me out here!"

"okay!" Oaken took the carrots back. " I will get you rope and no more."

"okay! Just tell me something, please!' Anna interrupted. "What was happening when you were up there on the north mountain- did it seem...magical?"

Anna watched as the man yanked the scarf away exaspearatedly and stared at her with an annoyed expression. She couldn't help but notice however, that he was absolutely HOT. She remembered Hans and straightned herself more.

"Yes!' he sighed. "Now back up! While I deal with this crook here!"

At the exact moment he finished, Oaken stopped smiling. He abruptly stood up and towered over every last person in the room, including the now nervous man. The group backed away from the man slowly and nervously chuckling.

"what did you call me?"

* * *

One man being tossed ouit the door later...

"Sorry about the violence, customers!" Oaken sat back down. "So, Just the Outfit and the boots, Ja?"

"uuuh..." Anna stared out the window at the man, who dusting himself off and...petting his reindeer. For some reason, the princess felt terribly sorry for him, and in a way, so did the Protectors...Although Deadpool couldn't care less." Actually, we'd like a few more things."

* * *

The wonderful sound of a guitar played thru the night air. The cause of it was the Man from before, playing a guitar in a cabin next door as his loyal reindeer listened like a happy dog.

"... _Reindeers are better than people...Sven, don't ya think that's truuuuuue?"_

The man spoke in different voice, imagining it to be perfect for Sven.

"..._Yes-people will beat you and curse you and cheat you...every one of them's bad except you!"_

_"_Aww, thanks buddy!" The man rubbed his antlered head, then continued playing the guitar. "..._But people smell better than Reindeer...Sven, don't ya think I'm riiiiiiight?"_

_" That's once again true...for all except you!"_

_"Ya got me, let's call it a niiight!"_

_"Good niiight..."_

_"Don't let the frostbites biiite..."_

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Cap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

The man and Reindeer were completely startled and stared the oddly dressed customers , two of them clapping.

"Aw, dude! That was Beautiful!" Spider-man clapped.

"Truly, that is worthy of an opera! Encore!" Deadpool pretended to cry.

"That _was _a lovely duet." Anna shyly rubbed her arm.

"...What do you people want?" The man asked exasperatedly.

"WE want you to take us up the north mountain!" Anna said.

The man shook his head, laid back on the hay and closed his eyes. "I don't take people places."

"Lemme rephrase that, mister..."

"It's Kristoff-"

Thunk!

"Ooof!"

"Take us up the north mountain..please." Anna tried again. Kristoff stared at the bag of supplies he'd failed to get earlier, then at her.

"...look, I know how to stop this winter. But we can't get there without help."

Kristoff laid back again, closing his eyes." Fine. We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven..."

THUNK!

Kristoff yelped, clutching his nose and holding the bag of carrots.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am So, so sorry-uh, I mean.." Anna tried to puit on a look of superior...ness. "We leave now!" Was all she said before awkwardly marching out with her friends.

Kristoff stared after them, at Sven and finally shrugged, moving to his feet.


	17. Frozen: That morning

Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. She was literally rolling on the ice floor clutching her sides and guffawing in a veeery unqueenly manner. Leo had long since taught her the game of charades after breaking her practice for the night. They were in her new bedroom playing the game, when Leo did an imitation of a walrus involving icicles and some snow. The end result was him looking amazingly hilarious. Now they both laughing, Elsa more so, and Leo was lying in a cat position at where pillows would have been on her bed. Elsa, feeling slightly playful from the laughing, flopped on the bed, using Leo's back as a pillow for her head and slender neck. Leo noticeably shivered.

"Geez! Your neck is cold!" He yelped. Elsa gasped and blushed at his statement.

"Oh...I-i'm sorry, Leo! I'll just...I-I..."

It felt like his fur heated up more...as if he could just will it to. Elsa blinked numerously as her cold skin seemed to melt with feeling of his fur. Eventually she sighed and Leo turned his head to the side to get a better view of her. "Pretty cool, huh? I learned it a while back! It can keep me warm and stuff. Especially at my head, which is pretty important."

Elsa made a sound of agreement and nodded, until memories struck her once more. Even with the warmth, she couldn't help but feel cold on the inside. Leo immediately noticed.

"I'm sorry!' He apologized. " I reminded you of something, didn't I?..."

"well...yes, I suppose. But... that's alright..."

"I,uh, hate to ask..." He looked into her eyes with seriousness. "..but, do you...want to talk about it?"

Elsa felt her breath catch in her throat. What happened so many years ago was never really told to anyone before. She didn't know abut telling him at all. Then, she how he protected her that day and saved her life as well...and even if it would not repay the debt, at least it would satisfy him.

so...Elsa told him:

* * *

16 years ago...

In a room, in a castle, in a kingdom...an eight year old slept soundlessly. It was a platinum blonde girl, cuddling her pillow in her sleep. She had peaceful dreams of ice floating about in her head, and sighed in utter happiness thanks to these dreams...

Dreams that were interrupted by someone pouncing on her.

She groaned and opened one eye to glare at her little redhead sister. The younger girl merely smiled back at her sibling.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The girl squealed.

"Anna, I'm too tireeed..." Elsa buried her face in the pillow. "Go back to beeeed."

The toddler exasperatedly flopped on her sister, holding a hand to her head. "But I Caaan't! The SKY is awake, so I'M awake! So we have to plaaaay!"

Although she smiled,Elsa shut her eyes and shoved her sister off, trying to ignore the sun rising and her little sister. "Go play by yourself!

Anna leaped back up ,reached down and opened an eyelid, smiling widely at her sister. At this point, Elsa gave up on sleeping and smiled back at Anna, who sung:

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" Anna spoke rapidly, and half dragged her sister down the stairs to the Throne room.

"Sh! We'll be caught!' Elsa giggled and followed her there. As they made it, the two giggled excitedly and sat on their knees close to each other with gigantic smiles.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna squealed happily, bouncing a bit. Elsa giggled, and rotated her hands round each other as a blue formed in between. She smiled down at her little sister.

"Are you ready, Anna?'

Anna's nodding moved like a blur.

"Okay!" Elsa thrust her little hands in the air and threw up a cloud of snowflakes that gently fell back down on the little redhead, who bounced around with ever growing happiness.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Anna excitedly giggly running around Elsa. The older sister smile with such lovingness, for if there was one thing enjoyed the most in the world, it was making her sister as happy as she could be and having as much fun with her as possible. Eventually, Elsa stopped her spoke as if she were telling a secret.

"watch this, Anna!"

With a tiny step, ice spread out on the floor and Anna began to slide slowly, making the redhead laugh all the more. Soon, they had a snowy play ground, complete with snowdrifts and moderate air temperature. The sisters began to roll up large snowballs into odd shapes and stack them on one another until a snowman was 'born". Anna sat in the Queen's throne and watched happily as Elsa hid behind the snowman and puppeteered it.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!' Elsa said with as deep a voice that she could muster. "And I like warm hugs!"

Anna pounced from the throne and hugged the snowman. "I love you Olaf!"

Next, they rode Olaf as Elsa pushed them around with her magic for a while. Then, she built a snowslide for the two of them, and they screamed happily all the way down. Anna went high in the air from that, and landed in a snowdrift. She reappeared soon after and leaped off of it, while Elsa created a pile of snow to catch her.

"ooh! I got you now!" Elsa pretended to be a witch as she created piles for Anna to safely land in, one after the other.

"Yeah! Faster! Faster!" Anna squealed, starting charge from each pile and into the air. Elsa's smile slowly started to disappear.

"A-Anna! Stop! Slow down!" Elsa worriedly commanded, but Anna continued to happily run and leap in the air. Elsa unknowingly made the piles higher and higher until it was too late when she noticed. Anna lept off the highest one when Elsa slipped on the floor on fell on her back. Anna continued falling towards a snowpile Elsa hadn't noticed. "Anna!"

Thanks to that, The blonde gasped with horror and flicked her hand towards her falling sister to save her. Pure ice magic shot out...

and struck her sister's forehead like a sniper.

Anna went limp in midair and slid from the pile to her sister's feet. Elsa gasped again and knelt down to shake her limp sister, her eyes watering when she felt her cold skin. "A-Anna?!"

A streak of her sister's cherry red hair flashed slowly into pure white. When the happened, Elsa truly panicked. The walls started to freeze up from her emotions, and the older sibling hugged her possibly dead younger one as she sobbed.

"M-MOMMA!_!_! PAPA!_!_!" She screamed, closing her eyes. Moments later, The king and Queen immediately burst thru the doors.

"Elsa!' The king exclaimed . "What have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident!" Elsa sobbed louder. "I'm so sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to!"

The queen asked when she held her limp child. "She's...she's ice cold!"

"I killed her?!" Elsa cried in horror. Silence responded to her, along with sad expressions.

"...I know where we must go." The King said.

* * *

"Please! Help!' The king called out to the darkness. "it's my daughter!"

Medium sized boulder suddenly shook, then rolled forward and stood on hind legs. The trolls gathered around The worried parents, the still princess and the crying girl with ice at her feet. One of them, who seemed and was older and wiser than them all stepped forth towards Anna and felt her head. He sighed.

"You are so very lucky, your majesties..." Pabbie turned his attention to Elsa, gently feeling her cold hands. "...born with the powers or cursed?"

"B-born!" The king answered.

"Well, as I said before...You are lucky it was not her heart. That can never be changed...but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must..."

Pabbie placed a rocky hand on Anna's head and lifted it, taking a purple smoke from Anna as well. The royal family watched astonished as the smoke displayed all of the fun times Anna had with Elsa, like building snowmen and skating.

"I shall remove every trace of her power from her mind...and sadly, even memories. But, I leave her fun..." Pabbie brushed his hand on her head and smiled. "There. She will be fine..."

"...B-but...But she won't r-remember I-I have p-powers?" Elsa timidly asked.

"It's...It's for the best Elsa..." The King sadly told her. Elsa sniffled as Pabbie created blue smoke and looked at Elsa.

"Listen to me..Elsa...your power will only grow...There is beauty in it..." The smoke showed what could only be guessed as a silouhette of Elsa in the future(it was), using her powers to create beautiful sculptures for the entirety of Arendelle to see. Then, the smoke turned red and the siluohette was crying and running in terror. "...But there is also...great _Danger!"_

Elsa gasped and whimpered at the sight. Pabbie turned back to her. "You must learn to control this strong power within...Remember, Elsa...

* * *

"...Fear...will be your enemy..." Elsa finished. She was crying even now, but didn't feel ashamed to, not in front of Leo at least. She turned her head to look at him. Leo eyes were tearing up too, and it seemed the look of pity in his eyes had grown largely dince she began.

"...I...I-I'm so sorry to hear that..." Leo sniffled. "...that's...that's why you came here?"

"Yes...I had to leave. I, the queen of Arendelle, am a danger to her own people...to her own sister..."

"...But, maybe now that I'm here...you won't have to run anymore..." Leo actually managed to smile.

"You really think so...?" Elsa asked, her eyes fluttering slightly. She hated to admit it it, but she was feeling a bit tired...and his warm fur wasn't helping her stay awake.

"I know so. You want to see your sister again, right?" Leo asked.

"More than anything in the world..." Elsa answered.

"Then I'm gonna make sure you do. And soon too, I have a plan to help you control it quicker..."

"That sounds...*yawn*...really nice Leo..." Elsa smiled, her eyelids almost fully closed. "...you know...I really wish...I could repay you..."

"For what? The wolves?" He asked her.

"For...coming...here...in...the first...place..." Elsa's eyelids finally shut. "...thank...you..."

Leo blushed with a proud grin and rested his head in his paws, his eyelids mimicking hers.

* * *

**Just to reclarify: there is no pairing between Elsa and Leo. It's just Friendship.**


	18. Frozen: Problems

Kristoff's reindeer ran like the wind(Or a really happy dog...whichever you prefer) and dragged the Four-seater sleigh behind it. Kristoff was up front of course with the reigns, and Anna was sitting on the farthest side of him, while Janet sat in between them with Flower on her lap. The remainder of the group sat in the back, squished up with each other.

Deadpool's silence finally ended."Y'know, this calls for a roadtrip song! Right, Sora?"

"I dare you to sing. I dare you to do something."

"Faster, Sven!" Kristoff smiled to the ladies on either side of him...not like THAT! "So, you guys likin' this speed? Pretty fast, huh?"

"Yeah!" Anna agreed, the propped her feet up on the 'dashboard'. "I like fast!"

"HEY!" Kristoff swatted her boots off. "Don't put your feet up here! What-Were you raised in a barn?!"

"...Actually, no. I was raised in a castle, thank you."

"Riight." Kristoff nodded. "Speaking of that...What made the queen go all Ice-crazy?'

"Weeell..." Janet trailed off, looking at Anna.

"...IT's all my fault, really." Anna frowned deeply. "It was weird because she freaked out since I was asking to marry this guy I just met that day, and she wouldn't give us her blessing and-_-_"

"Wait!" Kristoff looked at everyone in the sled. " You...SHE tried to marry someone she just MET?!"

"it gets worse, man." Spider-man answered.

"Anywho, I got MAD." Anna began once more. "Then she got mad, and then-"

"You got ENGAGED to someone you just met?!" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"Yes, now pay attention. She wore those gloves ALL the time, so I thought: maybe she has a thing about dirt!"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about strangers?!"

Anna stared at Him, scooting as far from him as possible. "Yeeees, they did...But Hans is not a stranger."

"oh, really? What's his last name?"

"Of the southern Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwhiches."

"Best friend?"

" Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy..."

"Foot size?"

"Size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats, or picks his nose?"

The female occupants of the sled stared at him blankly. "PICKS HIS NOSE?!"

"and eats it."

"He's a prince!" Anna gasped.

"...all men do it." Kristoff smirked, followed by the nervous chuckles of the rest of the guys.

"Uh...hate to admit it..." Sora shrugged. "Buuut, he's definitely right."

"Yeah, it's true." Spidey agreed.

" 'cept for the eating part." Deadpool added.

'What is wrong with you?!" Wasp, Flower, and Anna stared at them with disgusted looks.

"Look, it doesn't matter! It's TRUE LOVE." Anna glared...rather cutely.

"Doesn't sound like it, princess. Just sounds like you wanting attention."

"...W-well, what are you? Some kind of..of Love expert?!"

"...noo." He frowned. "But I have friends who are!"

"Yeeeeah...Friends who are love experts." Anna rolled her eyes. " I don't believe you."

"Shush."

"No, I'd love to meet these-" Kristoff gloved hand slapped around Anna's lips. She shoved his hand and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out when she noticed that everyone was silent and the sled had stopped. Sven was making odd noises and Flower was sniffing the air.

"Behind us."

Kristoff took a lantern and held it up to see behind them. At first, all they could see was darkness. One by one, pairs of soulless yellow eyes rose from the shadows. "SVEN, GO!"The man whirled back around yanked the reigns, making Sven charge forward.

"W-What were those things?!" Anna asked aloud. Kristoff was about to say that he had no idea, when Sora held out his hand and his Keyblade appeared.

"Heartless!" He announced to the Protectors and aimed his keyblade at one of the fast approaching bodies, firing multiple laser shots and destroying it. Deadpool yanked his weapons from Spider-man and aimed a particular one.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LIL FREN! The laser gun with the name 'fren' written on it began to belch scalding white beams that disintegrated the heartless he aimed at. However, they were closing in very quickly on the sled, even with all the ammo thrown at them. Sven charged faster and faster, picking more and more speed.

"WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO?!" Anna nervously shook in her seat. Kristoff reached past the back seat riders for the "trunk"

"Just sit there and don't fall off!" He commanded. Anna tried to reach back with him.

"But I wanna help!"

"No offense, but we're a little more experienced Anna!" Sora reared his arm back and slammed the tip of his blade into a heartless that tried to leap onto the sled.

"Besides," Kristoff gently shoved the woman back. " I don't trust your judgement!"

"...EXCUSE ME?!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, who marries a guy they just met?!" Kristoff growled, and kicked another heartless that tried to jump onboard. Anna grabbed his guitar and held like a club as she glared death at him.

"IT"S TRUE LOVE!"

Everyone ducked, except for that Heartless who was in midair and it was smacked a far distance away. Kristoff stood back up.

"You know, you guys are really cute-_-_But you're starting to annoy me. Like Jar Jar binks!"

KRistof was yanked off by a Heartless, making Anna scream and Spider-man leap into action. He shot a webline for his glove and tugged on the line a few times to keep him away from them, while Anna reatched for the matches and the blanket. She took the rolled up cloth that was now blazing and hurled it over Spider-man's head.

"AAH!" Spidey and Kristoff screamed while dodging the fire, whilst the Heartless were not so lucky.

"Are you tryin' ta make me go BALD or something?!" Spider-man yanked Kristoff back up with some difficulty, and he ran back to the reigns.

"Sorry!" She giggled nervously.

"oh crap!" Wasp exclaimed and pointed forward at a very large gap/cliff. Anna gulped and tugged on the reigns as well.

"F-Faster Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff launched Anna and Flower onto Sven's back. "I DO! FASTER SVEN!"

AS the reindeer did so, Spider-aimed at the nearest tree from the cliff edge and fired another webline to yank himself and Sora to safety. Sven leaped after them made it safely, which left Kristoff and the sled. As it fell in mid-air he jumped off and managed to get half his body on the snowy cliff. He heaved heavily, glancing at Heartless on the other side and then down at his broken sled...

which, for the heck of it, burst into flames.

"Aww. But I just paid it off..." Kristoff whimpered.

The snow shifted rather suddenly, causing him to start slipping off the side as he feebly tried to grasp something. Spider-man shot a line but all too late; Kristoff went over. Anna gasped, holding a hand to her mouth in horror.

Seconds later, Kristoff slowly rose up with a hilarious look of confusement, while a burned up Deadpool was carrying him with a Jetpack. The Jetpack was straining to support them both, however, and Deapool was straing to hold Kristoff.

"...EEERG...By the..p[-power of...g-grayskull...I...HAVE...THE POEWEEEER-"

PUMF.

"Oh. we landed...you're welcome, bud!" Deadpool patted him on the back and stood up to walk towards his allies. "As for you, Spider-brat! I can't belive you forgot me! Sure...I can teleport, but STILL! We were connected, Man!"

"Yeah uh...sorry about that!" Spider-man said, obviously not.

"Yeah I can tell you are. You know how I can tell?"

"..."

"..cuz we're connected."

FWACK!

"So, alls well that ends well." Deapool turned his attention from the punched Spider-man to the group.

"And i'm...I'm really sorry about your sled and I promise to replace it..." Anna quietly announced. She was staring at her gloves in sadness, seeming deeply ashamed of her 'actions'. "I-I understand if any of you don't want help me anymore."

"Good. Because we don't." Deadpool laughed. "Am I right?"

"no, you're wrong." Flower glared. "We're not leaving her. We have to help her!"

"...She's right. Anna, we DO owe an explanation for how we knew what those things were anyways. We'll help you."

Everyone turned to look at Kristoff, who turned away from them with an angry look. Sven trotted up and nudged his shoulder.

"Of course I don't want to help her...This whole thing has ruined my career of helping anyone ever again!"

_"Is he talking to his_ reindeer...?" Spider-man whispered, receiving nothing but shrugs and strange looks.

"_But They'll die on their_ oown!" Kristoff impersonated what Sven...might've sounded like with the sad face he was making.

"And he's making a voice for it...I'm starting to wonder if Deadpool's the sane one here."

**Heh Heh. They have noooo idea how insane you are!**

"I know, right?" Deadpool agreed, although it seemed like he was agreeing with Spidey.

Kristoff frowned deeper, rolling his eyes. "I can live with that, Sven."

"geez! You're such a kind person!" Janet rolled her eyes. " Too bad there aren't more guys like you out there."

"_But you won't get you're sled if she's dead!"_

"...Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff deadpanned. As a result, Sven bounced around like a happy dog and skipped around the large group. "Okay! We'll come with you!"

"YOU WILL?!" Anna grinned widely, until everyone was staring at her. A blush faded in with her freckled cheeks. "I-I mean..sure. I'll let you tag along...Let's get going. And Sora? You can start explaining now."

* * *

" So what you're saying is..." Anna began, never letting her stare leave them. "That you fight bad guys for a living and save worlds from Heartless. And you think that my SISTER could be the boss of them?!"

"That's why we didn't wanna tell you. Wew knew you'd be sad...or angry. And we don't believe your sister is evil, just like you don't. But...you have to consider the fact that she did cause some Icy disruptions and fear in Arendelle."

"Even so, I know my sister...mostly. She'd never hurt anyone intentionally!" Anna fearfully told him. "...a-and what do you do you to Heartless leaders?"

"well HE usually kills them off. We're pretty much rookies here!" Deadpool said nonchalantly. "Then we go have a beer or somethin'. Just for fun."

"I only kill if nessecary or as a last resort. " Sora reassured her. "and who knows? Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding and We''ll get no more surprises."

"maaaybe not." Kristoff had stopped and was staring with Horror at the horizon. The others followed suit and discovered what caused his horror: The city of Arendelle, completely white.

"Arendelle..." Anna breathed.

"It's completely Frozen."

"...but...It's alright. Elsa will thaw it." Anna smiled.

"You sure?'

"...uh, y-yeah. Now, let's keep going."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group walked upon a Frozen waterfall, or was at least nearing it. They discovered some swamp trees nearby with long, frozen leaves that hung like a chandileer. They frozen so well to reflect light just the slightest, and were positioned so well that the sight alone was breathtaking. Anna reached out and gently pushed one, watching it sway.

"I never knew winter could be so...beautiful..." She sighed.

"...yeah!"

Everyone froze like the ice. Who said that?

"...it is beautiful! But it's so white!"

"Where on earth is that racist voice coming from" Deadpool looked around briefly.

"how about some color. I'm thinking of frinsen! or maybe green! But yellow, ugh!" The voice got nearer. "Yellow and snow? NO GO. Heh heh."

Everyone looked down. And gasped.

there was a snowman - his small body is divided into three balls of snow, and two small snowballs as feet. Three black rocks are on his body; one on his midsection and two on the bottom snowball. Also like a snowman, he has two sticks as arms. Unlike a snowman, he has four small branches branching out from his two stick arms like fingers. On his...'head', he has three twigs that represent hair of which, His head is one-third of his body, and is stretched out as well. The snow inside his mouth resembles a buck tooth, below his cartoony mouth, eyes, and eyebrows above each eye.

The snowman was still between their group, not looking at anyone. Then, he sharply turned to Anna.

"Am I right?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEkk!"

PUMF!


	19. Frozen: Troubled Reconciliation

The snowman's head landed in Kristoff's hands after Anna made a touchdown kick.

"Hi!"

"You're creepy!" Kristoff shoved it into Deadpool's hands.

"NO THANKS! I GOT ENOUGH DECAPITATED HEADS!" He threw at Spidey.

"Here! Happy birthday, Sora!"

"Oh, I just remembered! Happy thanksgiving Janet!"

"It's not thanksgiving! Happy halloween!"

"Happy Hanukah!" The snowman giggled as his head was tossed back to Anna, who shrieked and shoved it towards it's still moving body with incredible force. The body was knocked backwards, but it sat up right with an upside down head. It's eyes narrowed.

"Waaaait. What am I lookin at here- Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Anna sighed and reached down to flip his head over, much to his happiness.

"Oh! That is much better!" The snowman giggled."now I'm perfect!"

"Hee hee!" Anna giggled, and reached into the carrot bag. "Not quite!"

The snowman chuckled and spoke to Spider-Man as if he knew him his whole life. "It's like my life got turned upside down-"

SHUNK!

Everyone cringed when Anna unintentionally shoved a carrot under the snowman's eyes, making the end of it appear out of the back of his head. She gasped as he yelped and blinked a few hundred times.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" She started to stammer, until he gasped.

" OH._MY. _GOSH ! Thank you! I've always wanted a nose!" The snowman smiled widely and tried to poke his nose with both hands. "Aw! Look! It's so tiny and so cute-_-_it'slikealittlebabyunicorn..."

Anna shoved the carrot forward son more.

"I love it even more! WOW! Okay, so! I think we got off to a bad start!" The snowman seemed to smile even wider, as he held his twiggy arms out. "Hi, Everyone! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

Anna's smile melted away, as if she was remembering something from long ago. It suddenly hit her...NOT like a ton of bricks. "_Olaf?_"

He held his arms out to her.

"...of course! Olaf!"

"I take it you recognize a talking snowman...not unusual at all." Wasp chuckled.

"And you are?" Olaf still held his arms out to Anna. She blinked.

"Oh! I-I'm Anna!" She smiled. Olaf pointed to Sora.

"And who's the freaky hairdo guy?"

"Hey!"

"That's Sora."

"Hi, Spiky hair sora!"

"My hairs not spiky..."

"And who's the webby guy?"

"Spider-man."

"Wassup?"

"The sky...and clouds, too. Maybe some geese. Who's his twin?"

Deadpool glared and felt a desire to reach for his Katanas.

"...That's Deadpool-"

"Lord of 'call me his twin again and your dead'."

"Wow! That must be a cool country!" Olaf laughed. "And who the lady with yellow?"

"That's Janet. She also likes to go by Wasp."

"Ooh! Yellow and snow, no go!"

Wasp glanced at her dress, then the snow, then frowned deeply.

"And who's the mountain lion cub with cool hair?"

"That would be Flower."

"Nice to meet you, Olaf! Thanks for the compliment!"

"Anytime, Flower! Oh! And who's the freaky looking Donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Ah. And who's the reindeer?"

The Protectors looked at each other in silence for five seconds, then burst into laughter. Kristoff glared at everyone who chuckled and Even Olaf, who looked confused. Anna finally stopped giggling.

"That's Sven."

"Oh! That makes it easier for me!" Sven reached forward and tried to bite his carrot nose. "Aww! Look! He's trying to kiss my nose! I like you too!"

"Um, Olaf?" Anna asked. "Did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah! Why?" Kristoff plucked Olaf's arm off and studied it while the snowman spoke.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Do you think you can take us to her?"

"How does this work...?" Kristoff said to himself, before Olaf's hand slapped him. The snowman snatched his arm back and shoved it into his side.

"Stop it, Sven! I'm trying to focus!...Yeah! Why?"

"I'll tell ya why!" Spider-Man interrupted. "We need Elsa to bring back Summer. And some non-Frostbite temperatures."

"SUMMER?" Olaf asked, and beamed so much that they almost had to look away. "OH, I don't know why-But I've always LOVED the idea of SUMMEER and SUUUN and ALL THINGS HOOOT!"

"Alert, Alert! We have a suicidal snowman with 2 feet of us." Deadpool muttered to Sora, who shrugged and nodded.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with Heat." Kristoff smirked.

"...NOPE. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when Summer DOES come..."

A melody growing in loudness was heard. It sounded like the deeper parts of a piano's keys being played in a rhythm, accompanied by the occasional guitar strumming.

"Where in the name of Uatu the Watcher is that music coming from?!" Deadpool whirled around multiple times.

* * *

Olaf sighed, looking the tall green grass around him, with the fluttering of insects and flower petals to go with it.

"..._Beeees will buzz! Kids will blow Dandelion fuzz,_" He sang. "_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summeeeeeeeer..."_

He was somehow on a beach in the next instant, on his side and holding a cup of tea. "_A drink! In my hand! My snow up against the burning sand!"_

Olaf took out a tanning mirror. "_Probably geeetting gorgeously tanned in sumeeeeeeeer!"_

Then, as the music changed to a more quiet melody than jazz-like one, he was on a boat and staring up at the sunny sky, while dragging his hand thru the water.

"_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter stooorm!_" Olaf paused to leap in to the water. He floated around aimlessly, as happy as could be. "_And find out what happens to soolid water when it gets waaaaaarm..._"

The water slowly faded away while the Jazzy music faded in and he landed gently on a beach, with a hat and cane in hand as he walked past Snowmen made of sand. "..._And I can't! Wait to see! What my buddies all think of me! Just imagine how much cooler I'll be-_-"

Olaf skidded into a balcony area, wearing the hat and twirling the cane around as he did a skit. "_In summeeeeer-AH Da! Doh doh! A Bwuba buh dubah doh!"_

The snowman Sat in a hot tub with another tea glass. "_The hot and the cold are both so intense! PUT EM TOGETHER, it just makes sense!"_

Then he was out again, and dancing as well while he trekked thru the grass meadow again. "RrrrrrrradaddadadadadadabadahbadoooooOOO! _Winter's a good time to stay home and CUDDLE! But put me in summer and I'll be a..._"

Olaf stopped short and stared at the ground with wide eyes. A puddle of water Sat there in the clearing. But, he just decided to leap over it, as a cape appeared around his neck.

"_HAPPY SNOWMAN! When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreeeams!" _Olaf took off the cape and spread it out on the grass before he flopped onto it. "_Relaxing in the summer Sun, Just lettin off steeeeam!...oh the skyyyy..Will be blue. And you guys will be there too!_"

The note was held there. The group was sitting on another blanket and holding large sandwiches with the most hilarious expressions of befuddlement...well except for Deadpool. He knew what was going on anyways, so he just ate the sandwich while Olaf rolled down the hill.

"_And I'll finally do what Frozen things do, in summeeeeeeeeeeeer!"_

"I'm gonna tell him, Y'know." Kristoff said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The female members the group almost screamed.

"_...IN SUMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

Olaf ended the song, causing the snowy landscape to reappear in his mind. He tugged on Anna's arm and the rest of them followed after. "C'mon! Let's go bring back Summer!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Anna giggled.

"...somebody's gotta tell him."

* * *

At least...17 minutes of walking later, they travelling thru a small, not very wide valley. It wouldn't be very long now, as Anna knew, before they would reach the top. And then she could reconcile with her sister and all would be we'll again...She hoped.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather again?" Spider-Man questioned, noticing hundreds of sharp icicles.

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister."

"That's your plan?" Kristoff asked incredulously, almost running into a sharp icicle. "My ice business is riding on THAT?!"

"Yeep." Anna nodded.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff gulped when he noticed all the sharp icicles.

"Nope."

"Yeah!" Olaf smiled and looked back at them while he walked, not noticing that a icicle was stabbing him Thru the chest and out his back. "I bet she's the nicest, warmest, gentlest person in the whole wide world!...oh. look at that. I've been impaled! Hee hee!"

"Definitely suicidal."

* * *

Elsa stood nervously in front of Leo, shifting from one foot to the other. "Sooo, what's your plan?"

"Well..." Leo took out a burger and chewed it thoughtfully. "I've been thinking. Remember how I can warm myself up? Well, I was just wondering what would happen if your powers 'melted' partially? I could hold your hands and warm my paws up by a LOT and disable your powers to an extent!"

She eyed the burger curiously, but remained focused. "It does make sense...but couldn't you just take it all away?"

"Well, I could. If you weren't born with your abilities. Theoretically, if I were to 'melt' your powers COMPLETELY, I may somehow kill you in the process, as part of your life depends on your ice powers. And the last thing I wanna do is kill you, even I don't know if I will."

He shivered from the thought, while Elsa gulped and hesitantly held out her hands palm side up. "Um, yeah. Let's not try that much. You may begin."

"Okay. Let's see..." Leo gently took hold of her hands. Elsa smiled a little, since They felt so fuzzy and soft. "Oh, I should tell you. I've never tried this before, so tell me if it burns."

"Wait! You never-...AUGH!" She yelped as a scalding pain came from her palms.

"I'm sorry! I really am! Um, try and show some of your power thru your hands, if you can!"

Elsa winced at the pain and focused on getting some magic out. She did so, and steam began to rise from her hands. After a few more minutes of this, Leo let go.

"...Okay. I think that did it. Try to build something." Leo suggested.

Elsa held one hand up and imagined a small snowman in her slightly red hand. However, the only that appeared was the lightest sparkle of magic...then nothing. Elsa smiled brightly at her hands, and then at Leo.

"Leo...YOU DID IT!"

Leo blushed and grinned proudly. "I knew it would. Sorta."

The snow queen bent down and scooped up the lightning lion cub in the tightest she'd give for another...8 hours, maybe. "OH THANK YOU! Thank you so much! Oh, I could just kiss you!"

"Woah! Let's not do that!" Leo flinched and turned a little green. "Kissing a Human is so REVOLTING!"

Elsa glared, raising an eyebrow.

"...uh, no offense Elsa!" Leo chuckled.

"Some taken." She smirked mischievously and raised her hand stuff snow from the floor in his face.

"Ack!" He lept from his grip and they chased each other around, beginning another day of fun.

* * *

"Okay! That's a pretty high wall to climb." Spider-Man rubbed his chin. "Definitely not like those wall climbing games at amusement parks. No sirree."

"What now?" Anna walked up to the gigantic wall of rock.

"Mmm...it's too steep. " Kristoff decided. "I've got one rope and even if Spidey has that...uh..."

"Web-fluid."

"...right. even if Spidey has those webs, he won't be able to carry us all up there."

"Yeah. Deadpool's like a freight train."

"Hey!" Deadpool looked up. "Are you trying to be suicidal like your childhood art here?"

Everyone suddenly noticed that Anna was climbing very,very,very,veeery slowly up the side. "Whaat are you doing?"

"I...enngh. ...going to see my...enrgh. my SISTER!"

"YOU are the craziest redhead sibling in the universe." Spider-Man deadpanned. "I can't imagine a married couple going thru this to see their Parents...they probably would to get away from them, though."

"Well...errrrrgh! I'm not! Enngh!" Anna shook as she tried to pull herself up.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff added in the same tone.

"In that case, let me find a seat." Deadpool looked around.

"I wouldn't put my there, Anna." Kristoff warned her Uselessly.

"Enngh! You're distracting me!"

"Or there."

"Woah!..."

"How do you even know if Elsa wants to see you?"

"Just gonna...hurgh...block you out now...gotta concentrate..."

"This is hilarious..."

"You know, most people who go into the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff said.

"Nobody...engh...wants to be alone! Except maybe you!"

"Well, that's why Leo's with her." Deadpool shrugged. Flower whipped around.

"HE'S UP THERE?!"

"...possibly."

"I'm not alone! I have friends, remember?"

"YOU mean...errrrrrrrrrrgh...the love experts?"

"Yes. The love experts."

Anna stopped, her chest bulging out and deflating rapidly, her leg on a higher rock then her other one. "Please tell me I'm almost there...does the air seem a little thin up here to you guys?"

She was only an inch above them.

"You're so hopeless, Y'know that?...hang on, I'm coming."

"Hey Sven! I'm not sure if this helps, but I found a staircase leading just where you wanna go!" Olaf said, pointing to a short cut.

"Staircase. That is convenient on so many levels. Hah. Made a pun." Spidey chuckled.

"Really? Okay. Catch!" Anna commanded before she let and plummeted the short distance. Kristoff quickly caught her and the two stared at each other.

"...oh. uh...thanks." Anna blushed, and slowly leaped out of his arms to walk to the stairs. "That was like some crazy trust exercise or something..."

Kristoff softly smiled after her, until he noticed Sora and Spider-Man smirking at him, then to Anna who was walking off.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...lover boy." Spider-Man walked after Anna, leaving Kristoff there for a few seconds.

"Wow. That's a set of stairs right there. About 50 grand or maybe 80...no, wait...definitely 79 grand." Deapool said as the group walked up the stairs. Eventually, they reached the door to the castle and Anna was the first to walk up to it. She raised a hand to knock, but paused as doubts began to form.

What if Kristoff was right? What if she wanted to be alone?

"Knock." Olaf told her

Maybe Elsa really did hate her? What if she intentionally shut her out? And froze Arendelle?

"Just Knock."

What if...She was the leader of...the Heartless?...What if Elsa was Evil?

"Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asked Flower.

"Uh, just give her time Olaf."

Anna swallowed her fearful question and knocked four times. The doors slid open slowly.

* * *

Elsa was to throw another pile of snow at Leo, when four sounds froze her completely.

_Tunk._Tunk._Tunk._Tunk.

The snow Queen's eyes went wide as she gazed at front door from the see thru walls. She looked down at Leo, who froze too but smiled encouragingly.

"...What if it's A-Anna?" She asked worriedly.

"Just talk to her." He said softly." I'll be right here."

Elsa took a deep breath, sighed and managed to smile at Leo.

* * *

"Wow. They opened...that's a first. " Anna stepped inside, then turned back around with a sheepish smile. "You guys should stay here."

"What?!" Kristoff and the Protectors asked.

"I know, I know-_-_but the last time I introduced her to someone, she freaked out!"

"But what if she-"

"If she's..." Anna couldn't bring herself to say 'Evil'. "...I'll call for your help."

"But COME OOOON!" Kristoff whined. "Ice is my LIFE!"

"Bye, guys!" Olaf waddled forward, but Anna stopped him.

"You too, Olaf."

"What?"

"Just...give me a minute." She told him, to which the snowman hesitantly nodded and saddled back out as the doors closed. He sat on the steps with the others and began counting, followed by the rest of them.

* * *

Anna gazed at the intricate stairs in the lovely ice palace. It was like a painting...only one she could feel. She didn't even know how such small snowflakes could be imbedded into the railings and floors. She slipped on the floor a little.

"...woah...E-Elsa? It's me...Anna!" She announced. Many moments passed, a bit too many and eventually Anna began to wonder if she was here...

Until she appeared from the top of the stairs. Anna's jaw dropped at the New sister, the side she'd never seen before and the stunning brilliance of her. Elsa' s jaw almost dropped at the fact that her sister didn't look the slightest bit angry as she'd expected...and how happy she looked to see her. The two were silent for a while, just contemplating each other's awe and brilliance.

"...Anna." Elsa felt a smile grace her lips, and she realized how much she missed her. "It's...nice to see you again."

"...woah. Elsa...you look...Different. but, it's a good different...a really BEAUTIFUL different. And this place, I-it's amazing!" Anna smiled widely.

"Thank you, little sister...you know...I was never aware of what I was capable of...but I just, let it go Y'know? And I've met someone up here. He's a very kind person...and he's been helping with everything."

"A guy?" Anna's smile transformed into a smirk. "Have you been smooching up here?"

"Tee hee!" Elsa actually giggled. "No, Anna. We're just friends...I take it you're alright as well?"

"Well...yeah actually! But, not entirely. I'm just...*sigh*...Elsa, I-I'm so sorry."

Elsa was deeply confused. "You're...sorry?"

"Yes, I am." Anna started to walk up the steps. "I-I'm so sorry about what happened-if I had known-"

"No,no it's not your fault." Elsa worriedly took a step backwards. It seemed the habit of her fear was not dying very easily. "If anything...it's my fault. I-I just never wanted to hurt you...and that's why I came here...and...and you should probably leave...please..."

"Leave?" Anna kept walking, albeit slower. "B-But I just got here!"

"I know, I know. You've come so far just to get here...but you belong down in Arendelle." Elsa took another step backwards as Anna paused her advance.

"But so do you! You belong down there with me..."

"No...Anna, I belong here..." Elsa explained sadly, as if she was to cry soon. "Alone...where I can be who I am...*sigh*...without hurting anybody."

Leo, who was close by but hidden, looked on in shock. Didn't she believe her powers were disabled?

"...um, about that..." Anna nervously began. "You see there's-_-"_

_"..._57,58, 59 A MINUTE!"

"Who is...?" Elsa looked at the figure rushing in and gasped.

"HIIMOLAFANDILIKEWARMHUGS!"

"O-Olaf?!" Elsa asked, extremely shocked to see the snowman...living.

"You built me!" Olaf timidly told her. "R-Remember that?"

"...and you're alive?" She smiled.

"I...I think so..."

Elsa stared at her hands as if they'd turned into faces.

"I remember when we built him as kids." Anna smiled at her.

"...yeah." Elsa agreed.

"We had such fun then...we were close...we can be like that again."

Leo beamed and waited to hear Elsa's response. Elsa smiled to herself, thinking. She remembered that her powers WERE disabled. She was safe to be around again.

"Well...I suppose that..."

* * *

Flashback...

"Catch me!"

"ANNA! SLOW DOWN!" Elsa cried over her sister. "ANNAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Elsa hyperventilated, feeling colder than she ever had and took multiple steps of horror backwards. Leo stared sadly at her.

"NO!" She exclaimed, then looked down at her sister. "No...we can't...Goodbye Anna..."

Anna hyperventilated when her older sister started to walk away into the darkness. "ELSA! WAIT!"

"No, Anna!" Elsa's eyes were brimming with tears as she disappeared from her view. "I-I'm just trying to protect you..."

"You don't have to! I'm not afraid!" Anna told her as she jogged up the stairs. "_Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door!"_

Elsa noticed Anna had reached the top and began to climb the other set of stairs in a hurry. Leo stayed hidden but followed anxiously.

"_you don't have to keep your distance anymooooore! Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand!_" Anna raced after her. "_For the first time in forever! We can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain! You don't have to live in fear!"_

Elsa slowed to a halt in one of her rooms, staring out at the balcony from 18 feet away. Anna stopped at the doorway. "_Cause for the first time in foreveeer, I'll be right hereeee!"_

_"_A-Anna..." Elsa turned around and gave a sad smile."_Please go back hooome...your life awaits! __Go enjoy the sun and open up thee gates._

**"** Yeah, but —"

**"**_I know. __You mean well, but leave me be." _Elsa frowned again as she walked towards the balcony and sighed in the Setting sun. "_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and freeee."_

When Anna came to her side, Elsa flinched and walked away from her sadly

"Just_ stay away and you'll be safe from meeee..."_

Anna cringed." _Actually we're not..."_

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa turned around, her confusement masking the sadness.

_"I get the feeling you don't knooow..." _Anna gulped.

" And What do I not knoow?"

_"Weell..."_ Anna nervously started. "Arendelle's_ in deep, deep, deep, deep... snooow."_

Elsa trembled with shock and horror. "... What?!"

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere."

**"**EVERYWHERE?!"

**"**Well, it's okay," Anna reassured her. "you can just unfreeze it!"

Elsa shook her head and walked away from her sister again, crestfallen. "I-I can't, I — I don't know how!

**"**Sure you can! I know you can!" Anna began to follow her.

The two now tried to explain to each other of what could and could not happen all at once, singing over each other.

"Cause_ for the first time in forever/ __I'm such a FOOL, I can't be FREEEEEEE! __You don't have to be afraid./__No escape from the storm inside of meeeee!"_

Leo's horror only grew when he felt snowflakes falling. And to top it off, a blizzard was quickly forming in the room. Cold wind began push at Anna and slow her movement as Elsa stopped in front of her ice mirror.

_"We can work this out together,/__I can't control the curse! __You'll reverse the storm you've made!"_

Elsa whirled around and glared at her sister, staying where she was while the blizzard intensified greatly "ANNA_ PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!"_

Anna was not deterred by Elsa's snapping and returned the glare in a determined fashion. Leo started charge forward towards Elsa, but moved at the same slow pace as Anna thanks to the blizzard.

_"Don't panic/__There's so much fear! __We'll make the sun shine bright/__You're not safe here!"_

Elsa's hands came to the sides of her head and her tear gushing eyes were tightly shut. The queen was bent as if trying to conceal something and Leo spotted her hands doing something they never had before...glow bright blue. He suddenly charged forward with all his might towards Elsa.

'_I have to stop her...before she does something she regrets for the rest of her life!'_

_"We can face this thing together; we can change this winter weather; and every thing will be all riiiiight!" _Anna continued against the blizzard, but gasped when She saw Leo towards her.

_"ELSA!__!_! STOOOOOOOP!_!_!_"_ Leo bellowed and raced forward faster, closing the distance.

15 feet...

9 feet...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH-IIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Elsa couldn't hold it any longer and whirled around, blasting pure blue magic from her palms.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII_ CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!"_

Leo ducked under the blast at two feet away from her and lunged upward. He tackled Elsa to the ground with surprising force...but all too late.

_The blast struck Anna's chest dead center._


	20. Frozen: Friends no more

**Hi! Zam the Hedgehog here! UGH! I'M SO MAD AT ELSA! I watched Once upon a time and...ERRGH! She could have just...asked for help or something! Not create a snow monster when people run after her. Sure, you're scared, but couldn't yell 'Who are you' or a 'put down that sword'!**

**Elsa: I didn't have time. I had to look for Anna-**

**SILENCE! And the ending showed a glimpse of the next episode. REALLY?! You think cutting off the town from the outside, freezing everything and KIDNAPPING EMMA WILL SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS?!**

**Captain America: Maybe her sisterly love caused her to...misjudge?**

**...maybe. I just your girlfriend gets it right. Or else 1: she'll get a certain hook shoved thru her throat, or 2: she's gonna kill a lot of people and STILL not find Anna. Heck, Hans might find her first! Then what will you do?**

**Anyways, here's the chapter:**

* * *

Anna keeled over, clutching her chest in pain. Leo backed off of Elsa, who staring in Horror at her sister. "W-What have I done?"

"Elsa...I'm alright." Anna tried to stand up.

"ANNA!" The protectors and Kristoff ran in instantly and surrounded her to help her up.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Leo?" Flower blinked, wondering what he was doing up here.

"Flower?" Leo blinked, wondering how she got up here.

"Who are they?" Elsa gulped, standing shakily. "No, never mind! You all must leave!"

"No, Elsa! We can figure this out! Together!" Anna tried to persuade her. The Protectors noticed the ice around them starting to turn black and darken.

"That's a lovely shade of black and blue." Deadpool observed. "Like bruises."

"Are you controlling the heartless?!" Sora whipped out his keyblade.

"What? What are heartless? S-Stay away from me! All of you!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Anna cried. "I...I can't leave you...please Elsa..."

Elsa shuddered as she fought to hold back a sob. "...y-y-you c-can...and you will."

Elsa turned her back to them, but not before throwing something to the ground. A huge smoke rose, and out from it was a gargantuan snowman with a skull-like head. It glared at them and scooped them all up in one hand, before it started to leave the room.

"ELSA! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Anna struggled.

Leo mouthed to leaving friends, 'I'll handle this', before he turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, look-"

"Do it again! But with more heat!" Elsa commanded, holding out her hand.

"No, you don't understand-" Leo started.

"I don't care if it kills me!" Elsa screamed. "I-It's better than this! This CURSE I have to live with!"

"But-"

"Please, just do it!"

"IT NEVER WORKED!" Leo roared. Elsa stared at him with wide eyes. "Your powers were never...disabled."

"W-What?" Her eyes brimmed with tears again.

"I-I thought it would give you confidence if you believed they were." Leo reached for her hand. "I-I'm r-really sorr-"

Elsa yanked her hand away from him, a glare starting to form as she cried. Leo flinched, his ears flattening to his head.

"Y-You LIED TO ME?!" Elsa snarled.

"Yes! But I just thought-"

"What? That it would work?!" Elsa turned away from him, seething. "I almost killed my SISTER! I-I had to throw her out! Again! Why would lie to me...?"

"Because you thought you were a monster!" Leo snapped suddenly. "I KNOW that you're not! But you wouldn't believe me!"

"That's right, Leo. I wouldn't. Because I'm more than a monster! I'm a curse to LIFE!"

"You're not a curse! You're just..." Leo hated to say this. "...You're just a coward!"

The ice around them blackened instantly and the air seemed much colder then before. "...WHAT did you call me?"

"A coward. You're too afraid to embrace your power and keep it away from your emotions. You're a coward to enjoy life! You never wanted a family or friends, because you're a COWARD. You're afraid to have anything! To do anything!"

"I was PROTECTING THEM!" She shrieked.

"Who? You barely know anyone thanks to your stupid fear! You do have your sister, oh but wait! You're scared to be with her TOO! Your FEAR is stronger than your LOVE! And that is DEADLY."

"You...You have no idea what you're saying." Venom dripped from her voice. "It's better to be a coward and live alone instead of being STUPID like you and putting everyone in danger. I LOVE my sister too much to kill her, you filthy excuse for a FRIEND!"

Leo's eyes went wide and Elsa almost instantly regretted those words as she remembered the things they talks about, the fun they had and Leo protecting her. All he ever was was kindness to her.

"...L-Leo, I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like-"

"So that's it, huh?" Leo's eyes watered with his glare. "I see. Well, if you don't want anymore friends who save your LIFE...you can live here by yourself!

Elsa choked on a sob as he started to slowly leave. "Leo, wait!...please...don't go...you're...you're the o-only friend...I've ever had..."

"..." Leo stopped at the doorway, and Elsa thought he was reconsidering. "...I thought I could make you fearless. Like you said, Fear will be your enemy...looks like your enemy won a long time ago."

Elsa cried as he left from view and fell to her knees. She sobbed into her hands silently, but loud enough for Leo, who sat outside her door, to hear.

Leo's word echoed within her as she curled into a sobbing ball of ice and tears.

_Fear will be your enemy._


	21. Frozen: Oit of the frying pan

"Darn it! Can't reach ma Fren!" Deadpool muttered.

"Webs aren't slowing him down!"

The monster stopped just outside the front door and hurled them like a football. " **Go Away.**"

Kristoff quickly helped up Anna as the others moved to stand up as well. Olaf's screaming warned them to duck just in time and his head landed on a snowy boulder. "Watch out for my butt!"

"Gah!" Deadpool leaped to the ground to avoid it's path. Anna gasped and turned to the monster with a snowball, glaring like there was no tomorrow.

"It is NOT nice to THROW PEOPLE!" She reared her arm back, backed up by the Protectors readying themselves. Kristoff ran in front of them and held Anna back.

"Woah,woah,woah Fiestypants! Let's not do that!"

"Okay, okay! Geesh!"

"Just let the snowman be!"

"Okay, okay..." Anna turned to leave followed by Kristoff...only to whirl back around and hurl the snowball at it with Kristoff groaning with no surprise at this. The snowball sailed slowly thru the air and landed with a pitiful piff on it's shoulder.

"...I don't think he noticed-_-"_

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**" The snowman suddenly grew a bunch of icy spikes...like Godzilla.

"Congratulations! YOU HAVE ACHIEVED: PISSED OFF SNOWMAN!" Deadpool cheered and then sprinted down the mountain.

"Maaaybe we should follow him and see if we can trap and kill it?" Spider-Man began to move after Deadpool.

"Let's just focus on the running first!" Anna sprinted away.

"Good plan..."Sora peered ahead of them, looking for something. He spotted several bent over trees, weighed down by snow. He then spotted Deadpool flipping thru his choice of weapons.

"Deadpool! Got any grenades?!" He shouted, the mercenary whirled around to flash a smirk before he disappeared...and reappeared riding on the snowman.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WOOOOOEEEE! THAT'S HOW AH LAHKE MAH COWS! BUCKIN BIG MACS GRILLED TO...wait...those are dead..." Deadpool yanked out a fresh grenade and stuffed down Marshmallow's throat. "WHO WANTS A SNACK?! HERE YA GO! SOME FRESH APPLE SAUCE!"

"You might wanna look away, Olaf!"

BATHOOM!

Snow and ice splattered and scattered out everywhere the grenade tossed it. The group was lucky not to be thrown back by the gust or hit by shrapnel pieces when it blew up. Marshmallow was completely gone, and nothing was left of him.

"YEAH! WHO'S THE BIG GUNS?! MWAH!" Deadpool smirked happily.

A sudden shaking figures under their feet, Mali g them stagger slightly in place. The grenade Deadpool set off was loud, even If muffled by the inside of a snowman and that sound reached the high porttions of the mountains. In mere seconds, the snowy shingles shifted downwards.

And an Avalanche came their way.


	22. Frozen: She's not a monster

Emptiness...

Elsa felt pure emptiness inside. The snow queen's sobs had resided not long after she curled into the corner of the room. She glanced around, seeing cracks in the ice from her emotional stress and sighed sadly. It wasn't her fault nor her choice. It wasn't her choice to get this curse and it wasn't her fault, or so she hoped. It wasn't her wasnt her fault she shut Anna out for such a long time and it wasn't her choice...it was her choice to act like she didn't want anyone. Inside, Elsa wanted someone to be with, and spend with...something Leo gave to her. She sniffles at the thought of him and slowly stood up. It wasn't long before she could feel something approaching the castle. Last first, she thought it was Leo...

But soon realized that it Much,much more than one.

* * *

Marching towards the castle was a small army of 28 men, almost all of them soldiers of Arendelle. Only three of them were not. At the front was Hans and the Duke of weasel-I mean, weseltown's...assistants? I'm not sure. Anyways the Prince of the southern isles walked farther than the army he led, turning to them shortly.

"We're here to find princess Anna! Be on guard! But Remeber! No harm is to come to the Queen!" He ordered.

The Duke's men glanced at each other with a 'yeah right' expression.

So, Hans started to continue forward. And after his 3rd step, the wind seemed to whirl in front of him. Snow was thrown in the air and mashed together to form a huge ball, added with legs and arms and glaring head. Spikes erupted out of Marshmallow's back and fingers before he swiped at Hans, who barely had time to duck. Spears peppered the ssnowman's arm, followed by useless arrows before the snowman sent the Duke's men into a boulder. They got up groggily and one pointed to the door of the castle where Elsa was worriedly watching the battle.

"Look! It's the queen!" The first whispered.

"Let's get her."

The men began to race towards the stairs, just narrowly avoiding Marshmallow's attention. Elsa gasped and ran back inside and up the stairs as the two burst inside. Hans noticed them rush in and dodged another blow before slicing his sword thru the snowman's leg. As he ran up, Marshmallow swiped the stairs, breaking them slightly as he fell down the cliff. A few soldiers helped Hans up and they began to follow the Duke's men.

* * *

Elsa ran up the stairs, her heartbeat outmatching her footsteps. Wildfired arrows whizzed passed her, one cutting her bare shoulder. She yelped at the pain, but preceeded into the same room Anna had followed her into. The snow queen turned to around with horror at the men as they barged in, one of them immediately aiming for her chest.

"N-no!" She whimpered, her hands rising out in front of her as a reflex. "P-Please!"

THWICK.

Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp pain. But when never felt it, she opened her eyes again and saw a small wall of ice...and the tip of the arrow 'this' close to her heart. She gasped both in shock and in fear as the men ran on either side of her. She tried to create more Ice walls to stop them from getting to their positions, but they dodged. The snow queen breathed heavily, her eyes darting from one man to the other behind her. The one in front was about to ppull the trigger and took a step forward.

"I said STAY AWAY!" She bellowed and icy spiked shot up. They didn't pierce him, but still managed to pin him to the wall. Another spike was growing, threatening to go thru his neck in a matter of time.

Her glare turned to the one behind her, who tried to quickly shoot. She brought her hand to the side,making a short but wide wall in front of him and then upwards to push the wall towards him. The man was being effortlessly pushed backwards towards the balcony, where he'd meet a steep edge to fall of. Elsa glare intensified, even when Hans and the others burst in and gasped with horror.

Horror at her.

Elsa only glared and pushed harder. 'Good.' She thought. 'Maybe they'll all stay away with a little motivation, and I can die alone and in piece!'

"ELSA!"

The snow queen didn't even recognize the voice at first, just thinking it was Hans or someone. Realization dawned on her slowly, Making her icy glare slowly soften.

"Don't do this! Don't be the monster that they..that YOU think you are! I know you're not! I know you're better than this!" Elsa turned her head slightly. Stepping out from the side of a pillar was Leo, softly smiling. "I know that you are NOT a monster!"

Elsa's hands gradually dropped down, as she seemed to calm down upon seeing him. The queen turned fully to face him. "...Leo? You...you really mean that? After all I've done?"

Hans rushed off behind her and tried to grab the Crossbow from the Man she'd pin to a wall. They wrestled over it, eventually firing an arrow at the ceiling. The arrow sliced thru the top portion of the chandelier, which caused the massive and sharp ice creation to fall towards her. Elsa looked up and froze, too scared to move.

She didn't register it at first, but she was suddenly on her side and far away from the falling chandelier. Elsa saw Leo standing there from having pushed her out of harm's way...Before the chandelier made him disapeer from sight.

"NOOOOOO!"

Before Elsa could move very far, or start to cry, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head.

Then darkness.


	23. Frozen: And into the fire PT1

Snow was packed in a large and deep river in t the valley. There was nothing in the vastness of White that had once been an Avalanche...nothing except an extremely large furry Orange dome that was only slightly buried in snow. This dome retreated slowly into the normal tail of Flower and everyone else climbed out.

"So She saved us from an avalanche. So what? It wouldn't protect us against the evil forces of One direction." Deadpool muttered.

"So, thanks for that flower." Sora thanked her, helping Anna and Janet, who had shrunken down, up. She fluttered over to Olaf, who was in some sort of distress.

"MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" He screamed. Wasp looked down at the shoes he was grasping tightly, then back up to Olaf as Kristoff Sat up behind him.

"Uh...those are Kristoff's." She explained, but Olaf seemed more interested in Janet now.

"Hey, guys! It's a fairy who looks like Wasp!" He said. Then his attention turned to the lower half of himself waddling around. "Hey grab my butt, Kristoff!"

The man snatched his lower half and put Olaf back together. He grab Anna's cap and gave it to her, checking at the same time for injuries. "A-Are you alright?"

Anna blushed, a little flattered he checked on her first. "Oh! Yeah! I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, definitely. I have a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull." Olaf stared up at everyone as if that was the most shocking thing in the world. "...or bones."

"...anywho,It's like fresh powder to be honest. I'm just lucky it's here after she threw us out..." Anna trailed off while tears built up. "S-She...threw me out?...like she doesn't want me there?"

"Now Anna-" Sora started.

"She actually threw me out!" She cried. "Who does that To her own sister?! I just told her Arendelle was frozen and she threw me out! And then there's the problem of your ice business and-"

"Hey! Hey!" Kristoff grabbed her shoulders as gently as possible. "Don't worry about it...woah. Worry about your hair!"

"She does need to shampoo a little and go for a different style. Pigtails make you a little too young and unsophisticated." Janet babbled truthfully, making Anna glower at her.

"Uh, Excuse me, YOU just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair!" The princess pointed out.

"No, I mean it's turning WHITE!"

"What? Oh, it's always..." Anna looked at one of her pigtails and was deeply shocked to see the site strip of hair spreading like water on a concrete hill to the rest of her hair.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know...D-Does it look bad?" She asked him. There was silence after her important question...

"...uh, no."

"You hesitated." Everyone excluding Anna said.

"No! I didn't."

"Just a second, c'mere Anna." Sora took her hand and raised his Keyblade above their heads. "HEAL."

The keyblade shot a short green laser in the sky that seemed to rain down sparkles on them. Anna stared with amazement at the green thingies whilst they lightly landed on her cheeks and hair. Sora ended the spell and checked her hair.

Nothing had left.

"Oh boy..." he muttered. "It's not working for you. She must've done something really bad."

"B-Bad...?"

Kristoff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment and then gestured for them to follow him. "Come on, guys. I think I know some people who can help her. My friends."

"The love experts?" Anna asked in a shivering matter.

"...yeah. the love experts." He confirmed.

"I like to consider myself a love expert!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Hey Sora! Have you noticed there aren't any more heartless?" Spider-Man asked him.

"Yeah...it's strange. And Elsa's place wasn't crawling with them. But who could be behind this?"

"Maybe it'll be someone we won't expect."

"I hope not. Those are the worst kind."


	24. Halloween

**For Halloweenie!**

* * *

"...and that's the last they ever saw of him..." Leo waved his paws dramatically."Oooooooooooooooooooooo..."

"Ooooooooooooooooooo..."

Ernest (character who will be explained)comes in with handfuls of dynamite and his own version of an evil witch laugh." AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-_-_"

He then set's off an explosive only to have it blow up in his face and cover him in smoke, while still smiling. "Ha..." is all he says before falling over.

"Uh...no offense, but that stunk." Spidey commented to Leo, trying not to notice Ernest.

"Well, full offense, but you're rude." Leo glared. "And like YOU have a better scary story?"

"No. But I know the scariest thing in the world...stealing Hulk's entire supply of food!"

"Not really."

"...you know what would be the scariest thing in the world?" Freakazoid whispered.

Everyone blinked at him.

"The scariest thing in the world...would be if they gave Justin Beiber another album."

Everyone shuddered.

"I don't do scary stuff..." Ernest groaned.

"Aww...someone's a scaredy cat, mister-WE-bumped-into-each-other..." Anna smirked.

Ernest glared.

"No Im not...But i will admit, death and aging will make you guys no fun anymore... that's the scariest thing in my opionion... unless if i'm in The animated world episode 2 that is being in-progress..." Ernest said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's like another language, Leo. It's supposed to be translated."

Ernest glared. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means you're a chicken guy!" Anna smirked, then waved her arms like a turkey being strangled. "BACAAAAWK!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"...What's a chicken anyways?" He asked.

Anna gave him the look she gave Kristoff when he couldn't figure out certain math problems.

"It's really good when you fry it." Deadpool told him. "And really good when you put hot-"

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Deadpool flipped around in his seat and shoved 390 bullets down Olaf's throat with a semiautomatic.

But Ernest didn't scream, he was just remembering what being a chicken meant. "Oh... I remember what chicken mean's! It's not Poultry!No, i'm not a chicken, i don't pick up popcorn with my lips- Well, OK maybe sometimes. But when you said i'm a chicken about telling a scary story, i meant I can't come up with a scary story. If anybody wants to hurt me, go ahead."

"OLAF!"

"I'm ofay!"

"I have something to tell." Batgirl said seriously.

"OH, EVERYONE BE QUIET! SHE HAS SOMETHING!" Ernest announced.

"...Thanks." Batgirl said."Anywho, A young girl is home alone for the first time with only her dog for company. Listening to the radio, she hears of a serial killer (or mental patient) on the loose, so she locks all the doors and windows and goes to bed, taking her dog to her room with her and letting it sleep under her bed. She wakes in the night and can hear a dripping sound coming from the bathroom. The dripping sound annoys her, and she actually finds it unsettling, for some reason. The bedside lamp won't work, and she is too scared to get out of bed to turn on the main light, and walk over to the bathroom. She hides under the covers but to reassure herself that the dog is still under the bed she puts her hand down and feels it licking her hand. She lies awake for some time listening to the dripping sound and periodically puts her hand down to where she can hear heavy breathing and each time feels gentle licks on her fingers, believing it was the dog.

Eventually she falls asleep, but is awoken and follows the sound. On the shower wall, written in blood are the words.

"HUMANS CAN LICK TOO",

and her slaughtered and skinned dog is hanging from the shower head, its blood, now thick and dark, still dripping into the bathtub...and the killer leaped out from under the bed!"

Ernest shudders. " That is really disturbing."

"Where'd you come up with that story?" Flash asked her. She smiled creepily.

"Actually, that was a murder file."

"Pedophile?" Deadpool asked.

"...No, not Pedophile. Murder file."

"OK, BG you are sick... Hm... Hang on I got a scary story... I think." Ernest shrugged."It starts off in space, when 2 scientists are examining the Alien Egg, the rest are out sleeping.

The Egg had a half crack when a siren is heard, and one of the crew was really tired and didn't hear a siren because she never rested in days.  
When she woke up, the siren kept going off, she was scared, her heartbeat is rising, and it goes faster and faster.  
To her horror, there were a bunch of dead bodies.  
She ran for a flamethrower and started running when more screams are being heard.  
Then... to her horror, it is the Alien that is grown up from the egg that was killing all these people.  
Her flamethrower saved her at times from the alien while finding a ship.  
But when there is no way out, she called for help, it was a success, but when she was out of ammo, she was killed by the Alien as it hatches an egg in her stomach.  
The crew came in and destroyed the Alien as they took the bodies in, unknown about the egg.

"You got that from Alien!" Flash accused.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did you even watch the movies!? Let me go over it again! They grab the egg, not the facehugger on the body and Nobody has a happily ever!"

"Whatever!" Flash grumbled.

THOOK!

The lights went off almost immediately. Everyone looked at where Leo was. He shrugged, not that they could see. Also, a weird smoke filled the room and strange noises were heard.

"Does anybody have lights?" Ernest asked.

"I DO." Said voice sounding like Christian bale in a Batman costume. A flashlight turned on, showing the disembodied head of deadpool, being held by himself. "Ooooooh...scary."

"Really?" Spider-Man said. "I knew it was you that whole time. With the sounds, and the smoke and the lights going off-"

"Actually, the lights going wasn't me. I just sorta rolled with it." Deadpool admitted.

"...well, if you didn't, then who...?"

" Soooooo...I'm gonna stay out of sight and see what is going on." Ernest said.

"Hey! DON'T LEAVE!"

"RAAAH!"

And the moment Ernest left, out jumped something as the eery white light came back. It looked like Captain America, only with a partly torn mask, cracked and sharp teeth and a bloodshot eye out of it's socket. He pounced on Spider-Man who...

*snicker*

Okay, so they all ran away screaming from the zombie captain America. Cap watched them go, then tore off the mask, hugging his side's and laughing. Elsa was close by with a video camera.

"Okay! I can't believe I was against doing that!" Cap snickered. "Sure, I don't normally do it, but...THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Wow! I didn't even get to see if my vampire getup works!" Elsa chuckled.

Btw, you guys ever read Marvel Zombies? DON'T it gives nightmares out like an ice cream truck gives ice cream. Zombie wolverine is...BRRRRRRRRRR! Creepy!

"Well, at the very least we weren't seen, so... Ha."

"AHA!"Ernest smirked and startled them. ""So... Captain America went from serious to childish... something tells me that you are a fake!"

He grabs his old six shooter. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Him being childish-"

"WHO ARE YOU!? GET DOWN TO THE GROUND!"

"OK, that's enough Ernest!" Elsa is about to use her ice powers but Ernest shot her with fake bullet, knocking her out briefly.

"GET DOWN ON THE DANG GROUND NOW!"

Zam: Um, dude, none of this is in my mind, i have no idea what you're doing but for the love of god, please calm down before you cause chaos!

HEY! WHO ARE YOU?! I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT!

"Who's screaming?" Elsa got back up.

When Ernest was about to shoot Cap too, batgirl kicks the gun from his hand and pins him down on the ground with both hands behind his back.

"Elsa and Anna were the reasons of Cap being childish, now calm down!" Batgirl growled.

"OK, OK." He said, calmed down.

"Well, it was mostly Elsa."

"Don't make the kid go psycho again dudes!" Deadpool alerted.

"I know!" Elsa replied. "Last thing we need is a real scare."

**The end. I hope you readers had an awkward time reading this. Anything you wish to add, Lakect?**

I got nothing else.

**You heard it straight from him, FOLKS! Now go home. All of you. Expect another chapter of Frozen Protectors soon!**


	25. Frozen: And into The Fire PT2

"Hey!" Wasp exclaimed and fluttered higher a bit. "It's those weird...uh,splashy light thingies?"

Spider-Man looked up briefly. "...Actually, those are Auroras. They are a natural light display in the sky predominantly seen in the high latitude regions. Auroras are caused by charged particles, mainly electrons and protons, entering the atmosphere from above causing ionisation and excitation of atmospheric constituents, and consequent optical emissions. Incident protons also produce emissions, and convert to hydrogen atoms by gaining an electron from the atmosphere."

"...you sure know how to make me feel dumb."

"Oh please...I make everybody feel dumb."

"*COUGH*" Deadpool hacked. "Youwish COUGH!"

"What was that, motorjaws?"

"Nothing."

The group was silenced by Anna's 19th shudder. Kristoff gave her his 58th look of worry and spotted an odd gust of air coming from a nearby hole. He softly poked her arm to get her attention, then softly pushed her towards the air moving up. When Anna moved to it, she felt a nice gust of warmth flowing over her and a smile inched it's way onto her lips.

"T-Thank you, Kristoff...that f-felt really nice..." She shyly thanked the taller of them.

"Uh, you're welcome." When they resumed walking into the green, lush valley, he started talking again. "So, about my friends...well...they're not my friends, they're more like family...yeah. So, when I was kid, it was just me and Sven until they sorta took us in and,uh, I don't wanna scare you, But they can be kinda inappropriate sometimes,well really all the time, and LOUD. VERY LOUD. They're also a bit stubborn, and a little overbearing and HEAVY. I'm talking really heavy, but hey,you,you,you,you'll like em you'll-_-_"

"KRISTOFF!" Anna interrupted, smiling widely at him. Kristoff didn't know why, but seeing those freckles with that smile was AMAZING. "I think they sound great."

"Weird." Sora added. "But great." "...okay!" Kristoff finally halted in a clearing filled with two-foot tall boulders and gestured to them. "Meet my family!...Hey, guys! I'm back!"

They stared at Kristoff.

In silence.

For a loooooooong time...

"...he's craaaaaazyyyyy..." Spider-man whispered.

"Even more than me...I only talk to roller coasters. But personally, they talk too much." Deadpool shrugged.

they fell into silence again and watched Kristoff talk to boulder.

"...I'll distract him while you ruun..." Olaf's face suddenly formed a bright, stupid smile. "HIIII, KRISTOFF'S FAMILY! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!-_-_because I love you guys I suggest you run-_-_WHAT'S THAT?! OH. THAT'S AMAAAAAAZING! why aren't you running?"

"Okaaay..." Anna backed away slowly, as did the rest of them. "So we're gonna goo..."

Realizing that he was looking like a complete and utter nitwit that should be shoved in a nuthouse, Kristoff halted them. "Wait!..."

The rocks began shuddering before they could move very far. Olaf blinked in confusion, then followed them as the rocks rolled up to Kristoff and gathered around him. The boulders seemed to unfurl and spread themselves a bit, producing heads, arms and legs that were attached to their rotund bodies. Their skin was blue color and looked as rough as rock. Their personality was far from that.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!"

"YEAH! KRISTOFF'S HOME!" Olaf cheered, but then paused with a look of deep shock. " ?"

Meanwhile, Anna and the Protectors were standing there and feeling that obvious feeling deep inside about Kristoff.

"Geez. I can't believe we thought he was insane..." Sora muttered. "They really were alive."

"Yes. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Just because people tend to sleep in the trash doesn't mean they don't have an education, it just means they drank too much grape juice. It can do that to you man! Bad Crap happens to your brain. 'S why I never drink the crap."

"..."

"Oh, we're talking about the blonde Hans solo lookalike?"

Any who, back with Kristoff...

"Hi, guys! I missed you too!" Kristoff exclaimed Happily.

"Aw! Let me look at you!" One examined his gloves.

"Take off your clothes!"

_This better not be one of those videos you find on the internet. They always start with discarding clothes..._

You're disgusting, box. I can't even read you right now.

"No! Uh, I'd like to keep my clothes on, thank you!" He nervously chuckled. "So, uuuuh, have any of you seen Grand Pabbie?"

"He's napping." A smaller troll said. "But look! I grew my first mushroom!"

"I earned my fire crystal!"

"I passed a kidney stone."

"Kristoff! Pick me up!"

"WOW! You're reeeally heavy!" Kristoff huffed tremendously.

"Trolls..." Anna's face face brightened at her mental discovery. "They're Trolls!"

"ZAM JUST SAID THAT!" Deadpool screamed at her. The rock trolls immediately turned around and stared at them for a very long time. The group stared back at them, not moving.

"...HE'S BROUGHT FRIENDS! AND GIRLS!"

"Oh sh-_-"_

Before Deadpool could finish the word I told him not to say in this episode, The trolls had picked them all up and carried them across the endless sea of hands. Eventually, they all made to the center of the mass next to Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna squeaked next the mountain man.

"I've learned to just roll with it."

"Now let's see here..." His mother gently grabbed Janet and Anna's chins to inspect. " Ah! Bright eyes, working nose! Strong teeth! Yes,yes! One of them will do nicely for our Kristoff!"

"Uh, no! I'm already liking someone else."

"It's Hank, isn't it?"

"...uuuuh..."

"Wait,wait,wait!" Anna and Kristoff simultaneously halted the conversation. " UH NO!I mean no! It's just/ that's not why I brought her/ and I'm just here for another reason! We're not...I'm not...Heh heh!"

"Oh! What's the issue, dear?" The troll smirked. "Why are you holding back on such a maan?!"

"Lack of Puberty?" Spider-Man shrugged.

"Hey! I'm 19!"

The troll continued as if the conversation hadn't happened. "_ Is it the clumpy WAY he walks?"_

_"Or the grumpy way he talks?"_ Another troll joined in.

" _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" _One poked his shoes.

"Hey!"

"_And though we know he washes weell_," The troll on top of a tower of trolls said.

" _he always ends up sorta smeeelly_!"

"_But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet_!"

Anna smiled. "I know, but-_-_"

" _So he's a bit of a fixer uppeer!...So he's got a few flaaws! His peculiar brain, dear, his thing for the reindeer! That's outside a few of nature's laws!_"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT ME!"

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of_!" They sang. " _You can fix this fixer upper with a liiittle bit of love!_"

"This is so awkward." Spider-Man shrugged. "All this singing and stuff."

"Who cares about me?!" Kristoff tried to reason. "We have a serious, real problem here!"

"I'll say!" His mother agreed...for the wrong reason. " _Is it the way that he runs scared?"_

"_Or that he's socially impaired_?"

"_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_?" A tiny one squeaked.

"I did not need to know that." Anna stated.

"_Are you holding back your fondness, Due to his unmanly blondeness_?"

"WHAT?!"

"_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods_?"

" _He's just a bit of a fixer upper! He's got a couple of bugs!"_

_"_No, I Don't!"

_"His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for healing hugs!_" They sang loudly. "_So he's a bit of a fixer upper! But we know what to do! The way to fix this fixer upper, Is to fix him up with you!"_

"Will you guys stop?!" Kristoff screamed. "SHE'S ENGAGED TO SOMEONE ELSE, OKAY?!"

They all stopped and blinked at him. Then they huddled into a football circle to talk in private, or in this case sing in private.

" _So she's a bit of a fixer upper, That's a minor thing_!"

"_This quote engagement is a flex arrangemen_t!"

"_And by the way I don't see no ring_!"

They rushed back out towards the group. "_So she's a bit of a fixer upper!_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt!_"

"No, it's not!"

"_Get the fiance out of the way, And the whole thing will be fixed_!"

"Ugh!" Kristoff facepalmed.

His mother, meanwhile, began talking with Anna. " We aren't saying you can change him! 'Cause people don't really 're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange!"

Anna considered the last part deeply. If she was right, she should have had much better times and conversations with Hans...yet she had those with Kristoff."People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed..."

Elsa.

That's it...maybe she really was scared. Anna didn't think so at first...but it all made sense. She loved her so much that she had to be scared for her...Boy, Elsa must be stressed too!

"But throw a little love their way," His mother suddenly plopped a hat on her head and put a robe made of leaves and grass on her shoulders. "_And you'll bring out their beeeeeeeeeest_!"

"_True love brings out the beeest_!" Kristoff was revealed to be dressed in the same thing as Anna, only with a slight crown. Kristoff snickered at the sight of her, while Anna giggled at the sight of him. " _Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper! That's what it's all about! Father, sister, brother: We need each other, To raise us up and round us out!"_

They started to shove the entire group over, while Anna and Kristoff were put in a small ditch under an arc. "_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,But when push comes to shooooooooooove_..."

Olaf joined in gleefully. "TheeeeonlyfixerupperfixerThatcanfixafixerupperis-_-"_

"_True!True!_

_True!True!_

_True!True!_

_TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~"_

"Do you, Anna, Take Kristoff to be-_-"_

_"_Wait, What?!"

"You're getting married."

"HHHRRRRNG!" Anna seethed suddenly. It felt like her heart being punched by a fist made of ice or something. Whatever it was, made her lose her footing and stumble into Kristoff's arms.

"She's ice cold!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "You sure there's nothing you can do?"

"I've only dealt with stolen hearts and HeartLESS!" Sora muttered nervously. "I've never dealt with anything like this!"

Another boulder, slightly larger than them all, rolled up. An old and wise looking troll appeared before them. "Ah, Kristoff. I see you've arrived. And have brought..."

He immediately noticed Anna. "Here. Bring her to me."

He took her hands in his and closed his eyes. Kristoff explained that this was Grand Pabbie, the wisest of the trolls there as Pabbie did his his eyes opened again, they were filled dread and sorrow. "...there is powerful magic within you. I'm sorry to tell you this...your heart is freezing...half of it is gone and...you only have a few hours left."

"W-What?" Anna whimpered, threatening to cry. "I-I'm going to die?"

"I'm deeply sorry, Anna." He told her. "If it were the head, it would have been easy..._But only. An act of true love can thaw a Frozen heart..."_

"True love?" Anna repeated, looking hopeful.

"A true love's Kiss?" Wasp suggested.

"Oh fine! If I must!" Deadpool puckered up and got kissed by Spidey's fist.

"We don't have much time!" Sora declared and helped Anna to her feet as more of her hair turned white. "We need to get her to Hans."

"...I guess so." Kristoff sadly agreed and helped the princess over and Onto Sven's back. He hopped on behind her. "...uh, I hope you guys can run fast."

"Not for long." Spidey stated.

"I have an idea!" Flower's tail expanded and stretched massively until it became an orange, furry four seater sled. "I'll pull you guys there!"

"...You sure you can carry us?" Sora asked, gently hopping in. "It may be a while."

"I've ran longer distances and carried more." After they all hopped in, she began to race after Sven. " Now let's go!"

"Yes! Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf happily said, then frowned from Janet's lap. "Who is this Hans?"

* * *

Her ears were still ringing madly.

It was a sound that seemed to stay in her ears forever, waking her from her unconscious state. She opened her eyes, but it all seemed so blurry to her and she couldn't focus. It seemed dark and slightly moist within the room, and light seemed very dim and white. The snow queen sluggishly moved and positioned herself to sit on the bed. She closed her eyes, remembering the past slowly and having her vision come back to normal. She stood shakily, hardly noticing a weight on her hands and looked towards the light. It was a window and it was foggy, but she could clearly see the snow drifting past. Elsa quickly ran towards the window.

CLINK.

She was pulled back slightly by her hands, and she noticed that here hands were in a weird metal glove thing and chained to the ground. Elsa suddenly realized that she was in a dungeon. The queen of Arendelle was in a dungeon...an exact analogy of how she felt her entire life...in a dungeon...alone...frightened to death.

Clink.

A quieter sound directed her attention to the door. Out from it, was Hans. She remembered him just before she blacked out. "Elsa? It seems you're awake."

"...why did you bring me here? I shouldn't be anywhere near Arendelle, I could kill innocent people!"

"I know." He walked up to her. "But we need you to stop this."

Elsa turned away from him, trying to block out his voice. She had heard herself say this in her mind...something she didn't know how to do...

"Elsa, please, you have to end this: Bring back summer and unfreeze Arendelle."

"...Don't you see...?" She whimpered, turning to stare at him sadly. "I-I can't..."

"...I see..." He muttered to himself. Then, he just left out the door without another word. Elsa sat back down on the bed and stared down at the floor.

She hated living.

The horrible feeling of helplessness, the strength she couldn't handle...the people she could kill...it all brewed within her heart, pushing tears out of her eyes and forcing them down her pale cheeks. Elsa brought her legs to her chest and curled her arms around them, before burrying her face in her knees. Her body shook with silent sobs, distracting her ears from the sound of the door opening and then closing again...until she felt a furry paw on her shoulder.

"Hey, Don't cry..."

Elsa recognized the voice immediately and looked up. Just as she'd suspected, it was Leo the lightning lion, smiling gently at her as if pouring his happiness out towards her. The queen's eyes widened.

"L-Leo...?" She suddenly hugged the lion cub tightly, starting to smile. "I-I thought you were dead!"

"Well that's insulting!" He pouted. "A chandelier isn't gonna kill me!"

Elsa's smile faltered. She could remember the argument after she escorted Anna out of the castle...it was still fresh...all of it. "...Leo...oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say those things and...I just..."

"It's okay!" He smiled and then sat next to her. "If I snuck in here just to get to you, do you really think I'd still be mad?"

"...you came here...just for me?"

"Well, of course! I didn't see Anna here, anyway."

"She's still out there?!" Elsa fearfully looked at the window.

"Uuuuh...yes. unfortunately. And I think she'll find a way home, or we'll find her if you can get this storm to die down."

"But...I just can't..." She cried. "...I...don't know how to...even if I did...I...just feel alone and scared..."

"...I did too..."

"...*sniffle*...W-What?"

"It's...something that happened in the past..."

"...you were...like me?"

"Sortve..." Leo shrugged. "You see...I never knew my parents, or any adoptive parents...or relatives. In fact...For all I know...I'm the last of my kind. I just...remember waking up in a jungle of some sort...a jungle is like a big, moist forest. Anywho, I was really scared of myself when I was little, because my electric abilities...killed things by accident. Eventually...I got this idea not to hang around other animals...that I should be alone and stay that way...like you said in your song...for a day or two, I was happy with living alone...then there was this lioness around my age at the time...her name was Flower. It was raining pretty hard then, and she was injured and begging to come into the cave I was living in at the time. I've regretted this every single day...but I yelled at her to leave...when I went to sleep, I dreamt about her and how she was alone like me...on the brink of death, with no one nearby to help her. I woke up and immediately ran outside to look for her, only to find that she was still outside the cave in the rain. I let her in, and told her she could stay as long as she wanted to...I can still remember that...smile on her face."

He turned and smiled warmly at Elsa. "That's why I wanted to help you and it's why I came back. You...reminded me of her."

Elsa gasped softly. She felt deeply touched by Leo's statement and story...In many ways, it was much like her story...and his story had an ending she desperately wanted. Now, her love was overpowering her fear of hurting...

Without knowing it at first, Elsa leaned forward and slowly kissed his forehead. The lion leaped backwards and rubbed his head in disgust. "EEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" She blushed deeply, giggling. "I was just,um, showing my appreciation to you!"

"Well, if you wanted that...ew...you could have hugged me again." Leo walked back over to her. "So now what do you want to do?"

"...I'll tell you what we're GOING to do." Elsa took on a determined look, a face that made Leo proud. "I may still be afraid of hurting people...I May still be afraid of hurting Anna...But that, and no other force on earth is going to keep me from finding her and telling her I love her!"

"Yeah!"

"She's my sister! I WILL Rekindle our relationship! I WILL make up those years I left her alone!"

"Yeah!"

"As soon I get these off!" She glared at her restraints. Leo walked over, revealing his wickedly sharp claws.

"Leave that to me..."


End file.
